After the seventh night
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: Mike Schimits job was hard. It got easier when he listened to the Animatronics, now Mikes reveals his story of what happened after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's. A combat drone is left here adding to Mikes worries, then came Vicky the Vixen. This my first story, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The names Mike Schimt, I'm the owner of Freddy's Pizzeria. But before then I was the night watchman taking the dead shift from 12am to 6am. My story starts on my eighth night of being the night watch man. Freddy's pizzeria was different from the other pizzeria ever in the fact it was inhabited by four animatronics, theses animatronics were very unique being more human then what they looked like. I introduce you to them as the story goes on.

The metal door crashed down beside me, stoping the fox pirate in his tracks. This animatronic was a fox pirate, named foxy and personally a favourite animatronic. He was quite damaged missing some of his fur like cloth covering, revealing his endoskeleton beneath. Foxy started to bang against the metal door, starting to slow between bangs then he stopped. "Why can't you let me in?" A voice yelled from behind the metal door. "Who said that?" I asked back. "Me." "Who's me?" I questioned back. "I be Foxy The pirate cap'n." "Wait, you can talk?" I puzzled. "Yeah, we all can. Can you let me in now?" Foxy asked. "No, you'll kill me. Like you did the guy on the phone." I stated. "That guy had it coming. We welcomed him with open arms, what does he do, steal from this place. We teamed up on him to teach him a lesson, he set me legs alight. Freddy came after him." Foxy stated.

I checked the monitor, Bonnie the Blue bunny was approaching my office from the left and Chica the yellow chicken was following. Freddy Fazbear the main attraction remained a little behind the pair. "You get one chance." I breathed in and opened the metal door. Foxy dashed in, I got a better look at him. His legs were not covered in the same fur that was spotted around his body, instead just the endoskeleton legs. "I be Foxy and you is?" Foxy asked, his tail wildly flicking behind him. "Mike." I stuttered. He raised he only now noticed hook, then lowered the hook and raised his paw. I nervously shook his paw. He then scampered around my office pulling things from draws and knocking things over. "Hay careful!" I scowled, with little use.

"Foxy! Foxy! Where are you?" A robotic, but yet feminine voice. "Mike come meet the rest of the gang." Foxy said as he dashed out the door. I followed along, but lost foxy in the main party room. The lights flashed on, it was blinding. My eyes readjusted revealing the group of animatronics in front of me. The yellow bird approached me. "Oh it's good to see another human up close. It's been to long..." The bird said. "I'm Chica, I wish I knew you were here I would have made you a big pizza." Chica spoke as she gave me a hug. "I'm Bonnie the rocking bunny." Bonnie lifted his paw, as if he wanted a high five. I causally slapped it, attempting hide the insane amount of fear I felt. "I hope your ready for Freddy." The Bear joked. He tilted his hat my way. "Any way, I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy named himself. Chica rushed into the kitchen.

"Well at least this job isn't as bad now." I muttered to my self. "Wait why did you say that?" Bonnie asked. Foxy stole my attention as he began to pace back and forward. "Well, cause of the guy on the phone I thought you were out to shove me into a suit." Freddy glazed at me, his brows raised, "Don't worry Man one time thing. I ahh.. Didn't catch your name?" "It's Mike Schimt." Chica and Bonnie seemed to disappear leaving me with Freddy and Foxy. "You ever come here as a kid?" Foxy asked, now sitting contintly at the small child sized table. "I remember you, foxy back when pirate cove was open. " I said. I eased my self next to foxy, sitting down slowly. Freddy sat down opposite to me. "PIZZA!" Bonnie and Chica reappeared with a huge pizza box, both chanting, "PIZZA!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Repairmen

10pm. I arrived quite early tonight. It had been three weeks since I last wrote, but between my day and this jobs, I didn't have the time. Leaving my car where I normally would and entered the weathered and beaten entrance of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Mr Fazbear my boss was standing at the entrance. He was a good boss, recently giving me a huge raise. "Hey Mike!" He greeted. "Mr Fazbear." I greeted back. "Good news, Mike. Due the huge profit recently I've decided to repair the place and reopen pirates cove." Mr Fazbear was eccentric, always wearing his bowler hat over his blonde buzz cut of hair. "Starting tonight, there's a guy coming to repair the animatronics. Here's a fifty go buy six pack of something." I caught the fifty from Mr Fazbear.

"I best be off, remember he will be here later." Mr Fazbear left me alone in pizzeria. I already had a keg in my car which was a gift from my friend, she thought it was filled with cola.

12am.

SCREEEE! Bonnie jumped in front of me scaring me. I was trembling. "Got you Mike!" Bonnie taunted. I gave a friendly punch in the arm to Bonnie. Bonnie beacons me to follow him to the main dining area. Freddy and Chica were sitting at the table enjoying quite a large container of popcorn. "Hello Mike." Said Freddy. "Where's Foxy?" I asked. Chica and Freddy glanced at each other, then they both shrugged. "I'll be right back just going to check pirates cove." I wondered over to pirate's cove and carefully opened the door. The pirate captain was relaxing and reading a book over in the far corner. "Foxy, what you doing in here?"

Foxy held a finger up for a sec then lied the book on his chest. "Someone slide the book under the door just after you left last night been reading it since." Foxy was intrances back in his book. "What's it called?" I asked. "Encyclopaedia." Foxy stated. "Why don't you come join us?" I asked. "After I finish the section, on air craft." Foxy said as he flicked a page. I walked out of Pirate's cove, making my way through the front door. "Great." It had started to rain and I had to get a keg from my car.

I hurried over to my car, getting soaked even more. "Excuse me mate, I'm looking for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." A boy stepped out from the shadows, followed a large figure. "Um yeah, it is." I said, as I attempted to lift the heavy keg. "Need a hand with that?" The stranger asked. I nodded. "C-16 take the keg from, umm..." The boy paused. "Mike." I said. The tall figure loomed out of the shadows, it wasn't a man but a sleek black robot with two glowing blue eyes. It took the keg from holding it over one shoulder. "So, I'm Relyin, that's C-16, where hear to fix some old animatronics." The boy said. Walking in the pizzeria I noticed Relyins eyes were gold and there were star prints on his palms.

The door creeped open, the unlocking sound echoed into the hall. "Mikes back." I heard Bonnie. Foxy had joined up with the group. "So where are... They..." Relyin's question was dropped as he saw the the Animatronics sitting at the small table. "What the?" Relyin dropped. "Long story short, we are alive." Bonnie said. Relyin glanced back me in a look of puzzle and intrigue. "Either the bunny's right or you guys have some of the most advance AI coding of all time." Relyin stated.

"Who's the endoskeleton with out a costume?" Freddy asked. Relyin turned back at C-16, the pointed to him, Freddy nodded. "He's called C-16, he's a combat drone. Not an endoskeleton." Relyin commented. "I'll do repairs to you all, starting with the band, fox unfortunately I don't have some of components for repair."

6am. Relyin and C-16 had finished repairs on Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. He had told me it that repairs were only minor, the worst being the servo locked left hand of Freddy, which according to Freddy kept him holding that microphone for years. They all had a shine and newness to them. I left just after seven, right after Mr Fazbear came in


	3. Chapter 3: The new foxy

I got here just before twelve, to find the Animatronics crowding around Pirate's cove. "Mike, Mr Fazbear is in there already, I think he wants you in there too." Freddy informed. "Lucky, I want to see Foxy!" Chica complained. I went in to find the tall C-16 guarding the entrance. "Mike, my man Relyin here is just finishing up, repairs to foxy. I won't lie the old pirate is looking great. Go check him out." Mr Fazbear said. I could here a power drill going. "Mike, I feel great!" Foxy boasted. "Old still, working on the feet is hard enough." Relyin complained. Foxy nodded. He looked shiny and new, a new cloth covering over his body, his teeth had been polished and his legs were completely new. I was impressed, by Relyin's work.

"Your good." I commented. "I built C-16, you know. Till I met these guys, I thought C-16 had the most complex AI. Meh, still the best combat drone ever." Relyin boasted. "This isn't even my day job." I chuckled with Foxy. "I find it interesting when the animatronic feels pain, we are only machines, we do not feel pain?" C-16 asked. Foxy seemed insulted. "If I knew I would tell you, drone." "I think you forgot I do not feel pain, you insult was wasted fox." C-16 said emotionlessly. "And... I'm... Done." Relyin said, lifting his tools from Foxy.

Foxy snapped up, crushing Relyin with a hug. "Thank you. So much, I feel I a new fox." Foxy said. "Mr Fazbear, should I let the Animatronics in?" I asked. "Sure Mike." Mr Fazbear said. I opened the door, the animatronics to came in. "Foxy, bro you look good, but not good as me." Bonnie complimented. "You look very handsome Foxy." Chica rushed over to Foxy hugging him. "Forgot what you looked like before, that bastard burned you." Freddy said. "Mike, I need a favour." Relyin popped up beside me unexpectedly. "Mike my... Ah... day job, is calling, but I can't take C-16. You mind if I leave him here, for a while?"Relyin asked.

"Well," I started responding, then Mr Fazbear answered. "I believe you could, after the miracle you performed today." "I've got to like now, thanks. C-16 has rules, just ask him to list them. Cya laters, I've got to go." Relyin ran down the hall, vanishing out the door. "Well cya later Mike, it's getting kinder a late, I'm going home. " Mr Fazbear wondered away. "Night Mr Fazbear." I called. Foxy emerged from Pirate's cove, chanting, "I'm More Alive then ever." Foxy performed a chart wheel over the table. Chica seemed loved struck by Foxy's repairs. Then the odd one out, C-16 wondered out of Pirate's cove.

What could go wrong with a combat drone around animatronics?

**Hey Guys the other guy here, sorry on the short chapter. Next one will be longer, I swear.**


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

After my shift last night I revived an email from mr Fazbear.

"Dear Mike,

How's a little payed vacation. There's going to be some renovations for a few weeks, your only required to come in once a week to check the animatronics, your welcome to come in more. Renovations include, the front, pirate's cove, kitchen and you office.

From Frank Fazbear."

I checked in three times over the next three weeks, the animatronics were a little depressed, but excited for the fix. C-16 seemed to made friends with all the Animatronics, especially Bonnie. The renovations was done after four weeks, it was good to get back to my regular work.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted walking into the dinning area. I noticed the tables and the chairs had been replaced. Freddy and Bonnie were arm wrestling, while Foxy sat between them attacking as the umpire. Chica must have been in the kitchen, because I could here the oven going. "Hi Mike." Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie greeted. I looked up to the stage noticing a large create, but C-16 was missing. "What's in the create?" I asked. "We don't know, Mr Fazbear said he would open it in the morning." Chica called from the kitchen. "Where's C-16?" I asked. C-16 appeared from the kitchen, wearing an apron and chefs hat. Bonnie lost his wrestle when he began laughing at C-16. "Yes, Mike what do require?" C-16 asked.

"I was just wondering where you were." C-16 reseeded back into the kitchen. I headed up to my office. It was cleaner and seemed more open, I was happy with the new desk and air cooler. I left my bag by the desk. When I returned to the group, C-16 had placed a plate of nachos on the table. "C-16, you are a combat drone right?" Foxy asked. C-16 nodded. "Where are your weapons?" Foxy asked. "All of my weapon systems are interchangeable, stored within my body. To engage the weapons systems would break a programming law. I would need a code input by my creator." C-16 said emotionlessly. Interesting. "I can also in engage weapon systems if attacked." His two blue eyes were replaced with a thumbs up, then were turned back to the eyes.

"How did you do that?" Freddy asked. "A curved screen on my face, it substitutes facial expression, if need be I can warp the screen to form a face." C-16 answered. C-16 screen, copied my face. I was in awe. "Mmm... Nachos are good." Bonnie said, cheese running off his jaw. I grabbed a hand full, eating the nachos as soon as they touched my mouth. "I was reading articles on the wall and listening to the phone recordings. May I ask who caused the bite of 87?" C-16 asked. There was a long silence, finally Foxy answered. "I bit down on an older kid's head, who was treating me and a little girl in the audience shit." "Interesting." C-16 muttered. "Mike, you may want to hear this too, so listen." Freddy said as he glanced to Chica, then Bonnie. "I don't know how long ago, but we were here. Not as we are now, but we were humans. There was a..." "A guy," Bonnie took over, "He snuck in and abducted 5 kids, us. He used a yellow Freddy Fazbear suit. He shot us all dead. We were forced to haunt this place." "We killed that rat bastard." Foxy spat. "The fifth kid had to take the costume that took our life. We think she's past on luckily." Chica said.

I was shocked. C-16 spoke, "Even though there is no proof of paranormal haunting, I'm completely sure you are not lying." Foxy smirked. "Is that meant to comforting." Foxy joked. C-16's eyes turned red. "Relax, there mate." Foxy said in his pirate voice.

5am. Foxy returned to pirate's cove to read, from what I knew pirate's cove wouldn't open until next week. C-16 hide in pirates cove too, Mr Fazbear didn't want a combat drone on display to the public, but was open to the idea. I sat in my office playing games on my phone. I stopped when the sound of the doors opening. I peeked down the hall, to find Mr Fazbear walking down with a crow bar in hand. "Morning Mike." He greeted. "Hey Mr Fazbear!" Bonnie greeted. Freddy and Chica waved. "Foxy! Get out here, Fazbear's opening the crate!" I called. Foxy sprinted out, followed by C-16.

The Animatronics crowed together waiting for the box to open. C-16 and I stood the opposite side to the Animatronics. Mr Fazbear dug the crow bar in on our side. C-16 chopped down on the crow bar before Mr Fazbear had the chance to wedge it open. It opened with a pop. The lid stayed there. "With the modernisation of Pirate's cove, I decided to add another Animatronic." C-16 lifted the lid off and throw it off stage. "A Vixen?" Foxy dropped. The fox laying in the crate, resembled a feminine Foxy. Her eyes were a emerald green and her height was slightly shorter then Foxy but still, much taller then me. "Unfortunately, she's just an animatronic. Sure her hardware is nearly exactly you guys, but she's no more then a talking and singing doll." Mr Fazbear told us in gloom.

"I can fix that." C-16 stated. Before we could object he had connected to her throw a wire in his finger. Her eyes flickered open and close. "Hey get that out of me!" The fox said. Her eyes began glowing. "Wait were am I?" The girl fox said. "Who am I?" C-16 hit his hand against his head, displaying a poker face. "Umm, I believe your called umm... Vicky." Mr Fazbear said. "Vicky the vixen?" C-16 stuttered. "I'm foxy, your friend." Said foxy as he raised his hand to help her out. She was pulled up and out of the create. "Glad there's another fox here."

"I programmed a sense of home towards Foxy." C-16 whispered in my ear. "Sup! I'm Bonnie." Bonnie greeted the vixen. "Freddy." Freddy said as Vicky glanced towards him. "I'm Chica." Chica said excitedly, with a hint of jealousy. "Vicky, I'm Frank Fazbear I own this place and well... You." Mr Fazbear tried to be calm, but was utterly a little shock up. She glanced at me. "Oh I'm Mike Shimct. I'm the night watch man." I introduced myself. She looked to C-16, who remained silent. "He's, wait It's C-16," I introduced C-16. C-16 nodded. "What's the C stand for?" Vicky asked politely. "Combat model." C-16 answered. "You are a combat Animatronic?" She asked confusingly. "I am an automated multipurpose combat drone." C-16 said in a monotoned voice.

"Alright every one we got long day a head of us, positions. Foxy use the next three days to get acquainted with Vicky, here take your part." Mr Fazbear gave foxy a script. "If the Pirates work out, we will be able to allow you guys to free roam at day." Fazbear said. "C-16 you can wait in pirates cove too." C-16 nodded and followed after the pair of foxes. "Mike, you can leave if you wish." Mr Fazbear said. I was tired, so I headed home.


	5. Chapter 5: Intruders

**Hey, guys the other guy here! Hope you like the next chapter, it's going to be good.**

**[C-16 POV] **I sat silently by the sleeping foxes. Vicky's head was resting on Foxy's Chest and Foxy's arms held her tight. As a drone I could not rest, just sit and wait. Relyin would not be back until I activated my beacon. To pass time I ran diagnostics, each Answer was 100% efficiency. I began running out of things to do to keep my self busy. My attention was snapped by someone entering pirate's cove. I felt my power core pulse with energy, as I stood up.

Engage Weapons: Code denied.

I attempted to engage my weapons but I was locked out by one my most important programming laws. "Hello, Foxy are you still here?" A girls voice rung in my audio pick up. I approached, walking through the curtains. "You are not authorised to be in pirates cove." I spoke. She fell back on to the ground. "Who the?" She muttered to herself. "Sorry, I just wanted to see if the old foxy was still here." She pleaded, "Don't hurt me please!" I pulled her from the floor, standing her in front of me. "I will not hurt you. You must return to your parents immediately. " I commanded. "Please it is so boring out there, I wanted to see if the old fox was here." She pleaded. "The fox is sleeping." I said.

"Ya! Who be waking me from me slumber!" Foxy said as he appeared from the curtain. I gave him a small glance, having an arrow my face point to her. "Who be the lil lass?" I could now Foxy was using his performing voice. "Susan," she whimpered. I took a step back allowing their conversation to go on. "Yargh! It be nice to meet you." Foxy said. "Foxy? Where'd you go?" I heard Vicky wake up in distress. Her head popped out from the curtain. "Ya! It my first mate Vicky!" Foxy proclaimed. "Vicky this be Susan she came to visit the cove." Foxy introduce Susan Vicky. "Who's the guy that was sending me back my parents?" She asked. "C-16," Vicky said. "He's mean."

"Don't say that, kid. C-16 very nice if you take the time to meet him." Foxy defended me. "Susan!" A voice boomed from behind the door. Susan hugged Foxy and ran out the door. "Ahh that was good, just like the old days." Foxy said, relaxing back on the ground. I silently sat back at wall. Vicky lied to the side of Foxy. "I can't wait till this place is open." Foxy said. I returned to my own thoughts.

Complete system reboot seemed a good a idea to pass the time.

12am.

System reboot complete

I woke up, lying on my side. I had moved since I shut down, my body laid in Mikes office. Perhaps the animatronics moved me. "Guys he's awake!" Vicky jumped back as she announced me being on. Freddy offered his hand, I took it pulling self from the floor. "There's a man with a gun." Chica exclaimed, tears staining her purple eyes. Bonnie spoke, "come on C-16 you and me can take this guy." He raised a fist, his eyes full of determination. "Relax guys. I'm the night security guard. My plan is, I take my bat and C-16 and you guys call the cops." Mike said as he looked up from his his monitor. I nodded.

Vicky and Foxy were clinging together like they had been glued, Chica seemed torn by how close the two foxes were. Mike opened a draw and pulled the wooden bat out. "Let's go." Mike took one last glance at his monitor. "He's by pirates cove." Mike told me. The large metal door retreated up when Mike pressed the button. As we moved out the door, it slammed behind us. We silently moved down the hall, I held back behind Mike. The man was brandishing a revolver and a large sack, full of what I assumed was valuables. "Stand down, we called the police." Mike threatened. The man pointed his gun at mike, I reacted before the trigger pulled.

**BANG! **

**[Mike POV]**

C-16 didn't flinched when the bullet struck him in the chest. He sprinted at the the shooter. C-16 snatched the fire arm and threw it to the wall. The man throw a punch at C-16's head, C-16 effortlessly dodging. The combat drone struck the man in the chest with a kick, knocking him to the floor. I watched on as C-16 held him to floor, then raised his right hand, as he if the drone was going to bash his face in. But then there was a clicking sound as C-16's right arm transformed into some sort of energy weapon. It glowed blue and made a loud humming sound. The man trembled in sweat and fear.

I watched on in fear, was C-16 going to kill this man. "Do you yield?" C-16 intimated. The man nodded. "You are under arrest. Do not move I'll show what my weapon can do."

C-16 took a bullet for me, was it just his programming or was it something else.

C-16 turned to me, weapon still at the ready.

"You asked about my weapons, correct?" C-16 puzzled.

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"This is my interchangeable dark matter cannon. It is perhaps my favourite weapon." C-16 held the energy weapon up so I could closely study it. The arm then transformed with ease back to C-16's black metallic arm. We walked together back to my office. I noticed the bullet had been stuck on C-16 metal chest, nearly wedged in a crack.

The sound of sirens flooded the building, the police had arrived. We turned the criminal over, with only few amazed glares at C-16.

I owe C-16 my life.

**Well the concludes another chapter, remeber to leave a review telling me what you want to see next.**

**ps Foxy and Vicky 4 eves! **


	6. Chapter 6(part 1) The performance

**Hey guys other guy here, this chapters broken in two. Why? Cause you want to read! Enjoy**

Chapter 6

[Foxy's POV] Laying here with Vicky was peaceful and soothing. The only light in the room was C-16's two glowing blue eyes. "So we perform together today?" Vicky asked. "Yeah." I replied. "How you doing over there C-16?" Vicky asked. C-16's neck made a hmmm as he looked towards us. "My systems are functioning." C-16 spoke with out a hint of emotion. "How do you fell about us performing today?" I asked. "I have no opinion." C-16 said.

Vicky looked towards, me with a look of playfulness. Then she began tickling my ribs. I squealed and laughed. Vicky began laughing as I attempted to stop her tickling my ribs. My eyes began to tear up. C-16 tore her away from me. "Oh, come on I was just having some fun." She claimed. I couldn't speak, I had to get my breath back. We heard the door unlock. It opened flooding pirate's cove with light. "Hey guys, just reminding you that you got a show soon." Mr Fazbear ducked his head in pirates cove, with a warm inviting smile.

"Sleep well!" He called. All of a sudden I felt my self, feel the urge to sleep.

The last thing I remember was collapsing to the floor, in pirates cove. I woke hanging back stage next to Vicky. She was wearing a pirate costume, I looked down to find a tattered shirt on and a sword at my hip. Vicky woke up, ready to perform. "And now... Presenting the two greatest pirates ever to sail the seven seas." Mr Fazbear spoke. "Like we practiced." I whispered to Vicky. She knew perfectly well, how the show went. Mr Fazbear appeared behind me. "Guys, after the show I want you to roam and get photos with guests. Mike is here and he's sitting with C-16. Good luck." He wished.

"Please welcome Captain Foxy and his first mate Vicky!" Mr Fazbear's voice boomed. We walked out on stage and began.

"ARRRRR! Vicky were did all de Youngings come from!" I introduced. My eyes found Mike, he was wearing a black hoodie and jeans instead of the usual blue uniform.

"Don't know Cap'n!" Vicky chanted back. C-16 and Mike were standing at the back against the wall. They were blending in well, only with the odd stare at C-16.

"Perhaps they be here for a show." I spoke in my pirate voice.

Dozens of children in the audience responded with a roaring 'Yes'.

I chuckled. "Cap'n should we tell them about how you lost your hand?" Vicky questioned. I nodded. "Well I was sailing attempting to get back me first mate from the hands of foul cap' n Parrio. She was a cruel pirate. When I found her fought and fought until..." The audience was hanging on to my every word. "... Me hand was cut off. I would have been killed if it wasn't for Vicky, who force the vile parrot to surrender."

Vicky hugged me from behind, saying, "Anything for me captain." I smiled. "Vicky tell the Younglings a joke, would Ye?" I commanded.

"What's a Pirate's favourite letter?" Vicky asked out into audience. "RRRRR!" The children called back. "R, you would think but it be the C!" Vicky asked. The audience laughed.

[Mikes POV]

The two fox pirates were an amazing team, evening getting a chuckle from C-16. I personally thought this was the best act now. Foxy and Vicky came off of stage both excited and happy, because there right to roam during the day was restored. People were lining up to get photos with the two pirates, it made me feel great knowing the bite of eight seven was long behind Foxy. We followed the two over in to pirate's cove and when their break time began we talked.

"I found you performance amusing." C-16 said. "I loved it." I added. "Oh thanks you two." Vicky said, as her cheeks flushed with red. "You even made C-16 laugh." C-16's eyes lowered on his face as if he was embarrassed. Vicky gave C-16 a hug, saying, "you don't have to act." C-16 didn't react to the fox squeezing him. "It's good to be back on stage after so long." Foxy said. I nodded. The grin on my face was hard to control.

"Well we better get back to roaming our break ended." Foxy said. "You can follow us if you want," Vicky added. "Maybe C-16 can, I have my shift to night, need some sleep before that," Vicky nodded.

[C-16 POV] What was wrong with me, I'm not a human. Law one of my programming for outlaws human emotion. Laughing to jokes was only the beginning, before I know it I'll be back chatting. If it came to that, a dark matter shot to my chest would end it. I decided to follow Foxy and Vicky around though, perhaps they could help me with my problem.

A small child no older then nine, asked a question that gave the two foxes cooled feet.

"When are you two going to be married?" He asked.

Both foxes went stone cold and froze up. Foxy put his paw to the back of his head and began ummining. Vicky looked away as her cheeks began turning a bright red. "Hay there's something between you two!" A child called out.

I watched as two girls reared up behind the two foxes. As they turned to see what was between them, the girls pushed them together. The foxes' lips collided at first it seemed awkward, but then passion took over. The children laughed.

"Hay you metal man!" A boy called out to me. "What you meant to be?" I tilted my head the right. "A combat drone." I answered. The boy looked as if my answer was completely and utterly wrong.

The pizzeria got slowly less busy, until at nine when nobody came in. "Foxy!" Bonnie called. Foxy spun around to Bonnie and the band. "I heard you and Vicky..." Bonnie flicked his head. "What?" Foxy asked. "You know?" Bonnie said nodding to Vicky. I could see now Foxy had realised what Bonnie meant, by his and Vicky's checks turning Crimson.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

I removed myself from the group and decided to see if mr Fazbear was present in his office. As I approached I could hear an argument, it would be best if I didn't concern my self in to the matter. My next place was Offices which I waited in till he arrived at midnight. "Oh, God, C-16 you scared me!" Mike said as he notice me sitting at his chair. He was dressed in his regular uniform. "Hey guess what I got for you?" Mike taunted at me. I lifted my head at him. "A Rubrics Cube!" Mike pulled a small cube from his pocket and gave it me. I examined it.

"What do I do?" I asked. Mike almost laughed. "I'll scramble it up, then you have too unscramble it," Mike took the cube and scrambled it.

[Mikes POV]

C-16 sat there, attempting solve the rubrics cube. His fingers moved extremely fast as he tried to unscramble it. I thought he would be done by now, but he just sat there focused on the cube. "So how are you C-16?" I asked. "Fin... 100% of systems operating at peak." "Somethings wrong isn't, there?" I asked. C-16 quietly nodded. "Care to share?" Chica asked, appearing in the office. She looked sad as well. "My first law of programming, I have broken." C-16 said, continuing to fiddle with the cube. "What are your laws any way?" Chica asked.

C-16 spoke. "Human emotions are forbidden. Do not use weapons, unless authorised. Advanced technologies are to be destroyed if there out of time zone. No messing with timeline, unless authorised..." "Wait what do you mean no messing with time lines?" Chica interrupted. "Oh no," C-16 said. "That information is meant to be classified." "Well tell us, it." I demanded. C-16's two blue eyes pushed in, as if he was mad.

"Fine!" I said. "What's wrong with you then Chica?" I asked. "Foxy and Vicky." She said. "I had feelings for him but never has the guts to tell him." A tear rolled from Chica's eye. I warped my arm around her, attempting to make her feel better.

The night went on rather well, C-16 kept at the cube until at 5:30am he had solved it.

I left in a good state of mind.

Chapter 7

[Frank Fazbear's POV]

I got in this morning long after Mike left. It was around eight. It was a public holiday so we didn't open, so the animatronics and I had a rare bonding session. I hoped they liked coffee, because I had bought a drink for them all. The door opened with a loud click.

C-16 was in Mikes office. The band was sitting at the table and the two Fox pirates were standing at the door to the toilets. "Morning guys, I got coffee for everyone." I greeted. The animatronics walked towards me, I gave each one a Coffee. "It's been ages since I had a Coffee." Freddy said sipping from the Hot Coffee. "I've never had Coffee before." Vicky said. She grasped the cup and gently sipped from it. "Yuk! That's so bitter." She said spitting it out.

"What was you argument about last night?" C-16 asked as he appeared from Mike's office. "I heard that." Foxy said, the sipped his coffee. "Some idiot trying to buy this place, denied him. Then he gave threats, like I asked politely, expect me to be back with company. I kicked him out the door, I thought he was a an lunatic. " I said. Bonnie smirked. "Note takin." C-16 said. "So how you guys?" I asked. "Good," Bonnie and Foxy's voice charmed together.

Eeeeeeroooo, Eeeeeeerooooo, Eeeeeeeeroooooo.

The sound of police sirens echoed in to pizzeria. Vicky looked worried. "Relax, Vic, there probably just passing.

Knock! Knock! Open up police!

What would police want here? The animatronics looked really worried now.

"Relax guys it will be fine." I attempted to calm them.

[C-16 POV]

Mr Fasbear open the door to the police. "Hi Mr Fazbear," As man dressed in a blue hoodie and black shades. "Why are you back here?" Mr Fazbear said. "To purchase this property, Officer, could you please wait here." The man said. He forced his way in. "You are going give me ownership of this pizzeria or I have you arrested for the murder of five kids." The man said. The animatronics were horrified, Freddy was getting mad. I moved in front of them, keeping at bay if things got bad. Mr Fazbear was shocked.

Engage Weapons: Permission Denied

Dammit.

"Your choice, give me ownership of the pizzeria or go to prison. Your choice." The man threatened. Mr Fazbear took a look at the worried Animatronics. He knew what he had to do.

Engage Weapons: Permission Denied

"C-16 you piece of shit, unless you act this could be bad." I screamed at myself.

Override... Denied.

The tears rolled from Mr Fazbear's eyes. I pressed my system to the max, each attempting to engage weapons.

"Take me away." The last words I heard before my system crashed.

Chapter 7 is on the way


	8. Chapter 7: The lasts words

[Frank Fazbear's POV]

I got in this morning long after Mike left. It was around eight. It was a public holiday so we didn't open, so the animatronics and I had a rare bonding session. I hoped they liked coffee, because I had bought a drink for them all. The door opened with a loud click.

C-16 was in Mikes office. The band was sitting at the table and the two Fox pirates were standing at the door to the toilets. "Morning guys, I got coffee for everyone." I greeted. The animatronics walked towards me, I gave each one a Coffee. "It's been ages since I had a Coffee." Freddy said sipping from the Hot Coffee. "I've never had Coffee before." Vicky said. She grasped the cup and gently sipped from it. "Yuk! That's so bitter." She said spitting it out.

"What was you argument about last night?" C-16 asked as he appeared from Mike's office. "I heard that." Foxy said, the sipped his coffee. "Some idiot trying to buy this place, denied him. Then he gave threats, like I asked politely, expect me to be back with company. I kicked him out the door, I thought he was a an lunatic. " I said. Bonnie smirked. "Note takin." C-16 said. "So how you guys?" I asked. "Good," Bonnie and Foxy's voice charmed together.

Eeeeeeroooo, Eeeeeeerooooo, Eeeeeeeeroooooo.

The sound of police sirens echoed in to pizzeria. Vicky looked worried. "Relax, Vic, there probably just passing.

Knock! Knock! Open up police!

What would police want here? The animatronics looked really worried now.

"Relax guys it will be fine." I attempted to calm them.

[C-16 POV]

Mr Fasbear open the door to the police. "Hi Mr Fazbear," As man dressed in a blue hoodie and black shades. "Why are you back here?" Mr Fazbear said. "To purchase this property, Officer, could you please wait here." The man said. He forced his way in. "You are going give me ownership of this pizzeria or I have you arrested for the murder of five kids." The man said. The animatronics were horrified, Freddy was getting mad. I moved in front of them, keeping at bay if things got bad. Mr Fazbear was shocked.

Engage Weapons: Permission Denied

Dammit.

"Your choice, give me ownership of the pizzeria or go to prison. Your choice." The man threatened. Mr Fazbear took a look at the worried Animatronics. He knew what he had to do.

Engage Weapons: Permission Denied

"C-16 you piece of shit, unless you act this could be bad." I screamed at myself.

Override... Denied.

The tears rolled from Mr Fazbear's eyes. I pressed my system to the max, each attempt in vain to engage weapons.

"Take me away." The last words I heard before system crashed.


	9. Chapter 8 Eddy

**A/N **

**Hey guys! Firstly New guy. Secondly, I imagine Foxy as a tallish humaniod fox. Vicky is the same as foxy just with females features, you know breasts. Chica is more femamine, being skinny and athletic. Bonnie is fit and strong. Freddy is really the same just stronger. All animatronics are more human like ofcorse. Thirdly Enjoy.**

**A/N over. **

[Mikes POV]

"Mike?" Vicky appeared in front of me. Her eyes had tears rolling down, staining her fur. "What happened?" I asked her. "Mr Fazbear was arrested, for a crime he didn't do. C-16 just dropped dead and... A guys trying to take over the pizzeria." Vicky said. "Where are the others?" I said. "Chica's just sitting in the kitchen silently. Bonnie just standing in the supply closet. Freddy's going through the guys bag on the stage. Foxy is just sitting there in pirates cove and C-16 is D...D...Dead," Vicky broke out in to a sob. I gave her a hug, attempting to calm her down.

"Vicky show me where C-16 is." I commanded. I followed her through to dining room. C–16 laid in a lifeless heap. "Crap." I felt around for a switch or anything that could help. "Come on C, WAKE UP!" I was getting frustrated and began yelling. Vicky kneeled down beside me and felt for anything that would help. The sensation of tears rolling down my cheeks was becoming more and more real. All of a sudden, something clicked. C-16 facial screen glowed white. "Come on." I muttered. The two blue eyes appeared on C-16's face.

"Did I Crash?" C-16 asked, looking around. "I don't know." Vicky said. C-16 stood up and looked around. "Where is Mr Fazbear and the man?" He asked. "Fazbear's arrested." Vicky said as new tears rolled from her eyes. C-16 eyes were joined by a tear. "He said one thing while he was being arrested, Tell Mike there's a recording my office I want him to hear!" Vicky said. "Gather the others, I will get the recording and we will all listen." I commanded. I ran up to Mr Fazbear's office, ripping draw after draw out his his desk until I found a tape player. The tape player contained a tape labeled Mike.

I ran out into the dinning area and sat down with the animatronics. The play button clicked as I pushed it.

"Mike, if your hearing this. Either I'm dead or something really bad has happened. I recorded this just after the first visit from the guy wanting this place. Mike I'm leaving you the pizzeria and all four staff, you included. Now you need to know that there's more to this place then you think. I can't tell how or why but trust me, you'll know when you know. Mike your one of the closest friends I've ever had. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica I aways loved you all. Foxy and Vicky I hope you can how a strong relationship and know you love each other. And C-16 thank Relyin for allowing me to buy this one of your many body's.

Speaking of Relyin, aka the guy who fixed you all. He's going to swing by sooner or later.

Good bye, Friendssss..."

The tape player stopped. The animatronics were teared up. "Well I own this pizzeria, now." I said. "I went through the guys bag, he 'left' it here. I found this list and photos and name, I'm guessing our replacements." Freddy said, giving me a list.

First was a remake of Foxy, he looked like foxy but white and wearing lipstick. Other then the suit and colour nothing to different. He was named Vic. Next was Chika, a obvious clone of Chica. She was nearly the same as Chica, same slender and strong body, but seemed more of the future super model type. Parrio? This guy had seen Foxy and Vicky's show, because of Parrio the parakeet. She was a green pirate bird. Eddy the eagle next on the list, he was a bold eagle animatronic. Victoria an obvious clone of Vicky.

Then under the list was some notes, 'a Need more of them' and 'make the old into scrap.'

I passed the list to C-16 to C-16. "We won't let him do this right?" Bonnie asked. "Of corse, you guys are friends till the end and I'm going to die before I let this bastard kill you." I said. "Mike, if he attacks, I can't fight back until I'm attacked." C-16 said. Chica looked at the list in pure hatred.

We spent the night talking, planing and deciding what to do. We were calling In Relyin, that was one thing for shore.

[Eddy the eagle POV]

"Animatronics, tomorrow we pay a little visit to Fazbear's pizzeria, to claim it as our own." Paul said. Paul was obsessed with getting the pizzeria, I heard he fake some evidence to get the guy who owned the pizzeria thrown in prison. "Eddy you ok there?" Chika asked. "Not getting cold feet, are you?" "What? Me getting cold feet... Not possible." I said. Tori Grinned revealing her sharp fox teeth. "Guys we go in and take em all out, the night guard gets in the way feel free to kill him." Parrio commands. "With pleasure." Chika said.

"Hay let's keep Bonnie alive he's kinder cute." Chika said. "Fine but we kill Foxy, Chica and Vicky. Freddy needs to be programmed to our side." Parrio squawked. They all laughed, I didn't. I didn't want to kill them, but I had too. "Plans set us and twelve other Animatronics go in, kill or reprogram targets then we all good." Paul said.


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected visit

Hey guys the other guy here! So this chapter has some violence. Just to warn you All. Injoy!

[C-16 POV]

11:20pm Knock! Knock! I got to check the door. The man who mad Mr Fazbear get arrested was there. "No!" I said before he could even speak, slamming the door in his face. There was a ticking sound at the door.

Boom! The door flew off the hinges. "Guys defend your selfs" I yelled."

Engage Weapons: Denied.

Dammit! The boom didn't count as me getting attacked. At least a dozen Animatronics flooded in, one of them would hit me. No. I ran after the pack.

Foxy chose a croc animatronic as his first victim, Foxy pulled his head off with ease.

[Vicky POV]

A Green bird ran at me, followed by the clone of Chica. "Die, Vixen Die!" The bird called. She drew a pistol and shot me In the gut. I fell on one knee, but managed to draw my sword. A third Animatronic appeared. The eagle, but he held back. The bird and Fake Chica tackled me. I was stuck beneath them.

I called out, "Help! I'm going to die." I was shot in the shoulder this time, taking a lot my strength. The blood pooled around me. "Help please!" I yelled again.

[Eddys POV]

The Vixen yelped as a knife stabbed in to her upper arm.

"Please AnyOne! Help!" The Vixen whales. I wasn't going to help the two pirates, kill the vixen, it was wrong. "Eddy, why you standing back?" Parrio asked.

The Vixen screamed.

I had to help the Vixen. Without doubt I rushed at Chika, belting her off of the Vixen. Parrio turned and fired on me. She missed, I kicked her to the floor. "Eddy!" I introduced myself as I helped from the floor. She was hurt bad, her own blood staining most of her torso and mouth. "Why did you help?" She asked. "Because, you needed it." I said back. Three more Animatronics joined Parrio and Chika. I launched my self at them, but was caught and force to Watch as Parrio raised the gun to finish the vixen. "No Parrio, you don't have to do it!" I squirmed.

[C-16 POV]

Horror came to my sight as, Vicky was about to be executed at gun point.

Engage Weapons: Denied

Engage Weapons: Denied

Engage Weapons: Denied

Engage Weapons: Denied

The gun was aimed and ready to fire.

I felt my right hand clench into a fist, then transform into the dark matter cannon. I fired, sending a shot through the birds arm. She looked back towards me, angry for taking her arm. I called to her, "I found your mate." I rasied the middle finger to her. I sprinted towards Vicky, drop kicking the clone Chica as she attempted to stop me. "Save the eagle." She squeezed using the last of her strength. I waved my dark matter cannon arm at the three animatronics, causing them to flee. I left Foxy laying in peace as I chose my next target. The guy behind this all.

"Order your Animatronics to surrender, or I will end your life!" I threatened. "You would violate the first law of robots, you won't shoot." The man said. I fired a shot a the ground near his feet. "Stand down, or the next on I'll fire in your mouth." I threatened. The sweat built up on his brow. "Every body stop fighting we are leaving!" He yelled. His animatronics walked out the door, the green bird gave me a cold glare on her way out.

My mind focused on one thing now. Vicky. "C-16! We have to help Vicky!" Foxy yelled. "On It!" I commanded back. We sprinted into corridor. "Leave the vixen alone!" Foxy yelled. A Eagle Animatronic was kneeling down beside her. I dived on him, pinning him to the floor. "Please get off me! She's going to die!" He exclaimed. I glanced over to Foxy who was cradling Vicky in his arms. "Why would you want to help her?" I said. "She going to die." He said. I activated my dark matter cannon, pointed at his head. "Please, I tried to save her earlier, but they held me back!" He pleaded.

"C-16," Vicky pleaded weakly. "Don't hurt him..." I got off of the eagle. My focus went to Vicky. Blood stained her torso and mouth. We had all taken damage but she was hurt the worst. "Eagle, if you want to held get the first aid kit. NOW!" Foxy commanded. The eagle ran to the kitchen returning moments later with the kit.

I hope I could save her.


	11. Chapter 10: A hold up

**GHey guys the other guy here! I hope you like this chapter, I really put more time into then the last few. So please tell me what you think.**

[Mikes POV]

"Massive traffic block up on the M9 today," My car's radio droned on. "Tell me about it." I muttered. The free way was packed. I was going to be late by a long time. It baffled me though that the high way was packed at midnight, I mean who is out other then me.

Klang!

Something landed on my car.

Knock! Knock!

I glanced over to my passenger window, to see a boy. It was Relyin. Leaning over, I opened the door. "Hay Mike, I knew I saw you through my sniper scope." Relyin said. He was wearing armour and after he sat in the car, he pulled in larger scoped rifle. "Don't be afraid dude, I only kill when I'm on a mission." I felt sweaty, Relyin didn't help. "So how's your C-16 doing?" He said friendly. "Wait what do you mean my C-16?" I asked. "I sold you one of his bodies, his mind is networked, in fact he's in my armour." Relyin said.

"Interesting," I accelerated stepping down hard on the petal, "What is your job again?" I was trembling in fear, Relyin was a killer and I didn't like it one bit. "Timeline Anomaly regulator. Basically someone decides to mess with time, I kick there arse out of existence." He said. "I get some good bonus because of it to. Like messing around in fixed time lines. Free housing and my favourite unlimited cash to do as I please."

"Where can I sign up?" I joke. He laughs. "This is taking forever, don't mind if use my powers?" He asked. "What powers?" "When I say powers, I mean more like my alien abilities." Relyin said. "Wait your alien?" "Yeah, I'm an energy being and the last one at that." He laughed. "The funny thing is that I can out live time itself and basically survive any damage, well to a certain degree."

"Mike close your eyes when you next open then we will be at the pizzeria. Don't bother we are already here!" Relyin commanded. We got out of the car and marched in the pizzeria.

"Oh Crap!" I said, as I noticed the scorched hole were the door was. Relyin sprinted in, I followed close at his heels. Vicky was lying between Foxy and C-16 who, both seemed stressed. Vicky was hurt bad. An Eagle animatronic appeared out of the kitchen. "You, eagle hold right there." I threatened. Relyin dived on Chica. "Alright big bird talk!" He commanded. Bonnie tapped him on the shoulder and then commented on, "Umm, I think Mike meant him."

Relyin threw himself at the eagle.

"Whata you know, feathered friend!" He held the eagle by the neck, lifting him from the ground. "Please, don't hurt me. I'm just trying help the vixen!" The eagle squirmed. Foxy placed his hook on Relyins shoulder. Relyin knew he should put the eagle down. "Mike, Eddy, Eddy Mike." Bonnie introduced. "C-16 what's wrong with her?" Relyin said, kneeling down next to C-16.

The animatronics looked damaged. Bonnie had a large portion of his costume flesh torn off him arm and chest. Chica's had small tears on her and her head was slightly disfigured. Freddy had part of his endoskeleton face showing and one of his blue eyes was missing. I felt bad I had failed protecting them.

Foxy didn't seem to bad although. "Anyone care to explain, how the vixen is bleeding out, cause well... She's a... Animatronic." Relyin commented. "I don't know." C-16 added. We waited as C-16 and Relyin furiously attempted to save Vicky. The animatronics and I chose to integrate Eddy the Eagle.

We turned on the light in pirates cove, Foxy and Freddy threw the eagle to the wall.

Crash!

"Please don't send me back, they will kill me!" Eddy begged. He clambered on to his knees and began pleading, "I'll do anything!" Foxy smiled. Tears began rolling from his eyes, along with gentle sobs.

"He is kind of cute." Chica admitted. Bonnie snickered, Chica gave him a punch to the arm. "I suppose we could keep him." I said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Eddy praised. I left the animatronics in pirates cove, so I could check on Vicky.

She was sitting up, with C-16 nursing her. "Oh thank god..." I muttered to myself. "


	12. Chapter 11: Golden Freddy

**Hay guys The other guy here, so my plan is to link this story to Fnaf 2. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, though. **

**Enjoy! **

[Relyins POV]

There was ringing in my ears and blur to my vision. What did you do this time Relyin? I asked my self. I got up from the grey and cold floor. 6am. My wrist mounted computer told me. I looked around, finding myself in a room with C-16 and the two fox animatronics.

It had been at least three years since I slept somewhere safe and warm. My face broke a smile. Mike had said he was closing the pizzeria's doors today, allowing me for repair the Animatronics. "Fox... Fox..." I jabbed my foot into the vixen. "If your going to wake me, you can at least learn my name." She commented. "Ok, what is your name?" I said, offering a hand up. "Vicky, you?" She asked back. "Relyin."

"Come on I want to get you fixed." I stated. Vicky nodded. She laid on the bench top in pirates cove. "Don't remember you from last time I was here." I commented. "I wasn't here then." Vicky stated. "So you made C-16, right Relyin?" "Yeah I did, all of him. From the AI network to the forty two bodies." I took pride in my work. Vicky's chest plate snapped open revealing a damaged endoskeleton. Dam, I muttered to my self. Placed in the centre of her chest was a green core. Assuming that was her core I worked around it. "It tickles!" She would exclaimed every once in a while.

"Honestly, I'm to scared to ask Mike or the others. But do you think Foxy and I go together?" Vicky asked. Crap! I hate these sort of questions. "Well, you're both foxes." I say nervously rubbing the back of my head. "I guess your right. What a bout C-16?" She asked. "What about him?" "He broke one of the laws to save me." Vicky added. "Did he? That's kind of what I've tried to get in his AI, human emotion." I stated. "Wait why program against it?" Vicky asked. "Well, I need to see if he can defy his laws." I explained.

I worked on Vicky until she was as close to brand new I could get. "Who are you going to work on next?" Vicky asked, as I closed up her chest. "Well, the bunny." I said. "Mind if I tag along?" Vicky asked. "I guess so." We went up on stage to start work on repairing the bunny. "You'll be that easy to fix. All I got to do is stitch up the hole in his arm." I said. "So Relyin where are you from?" The bunny asked. "Bonnie is it?" I asked, he nodded. "All can really tell you is, I'm from the future, the details are classified." Bonnie nodded. "Last night C-16 gave me a report on what he learnt about this place. One of you biting a kid, 5 kids slaughtered and now haunting the animatronics and a yellow Freddy suit. Care I asked you guys where this yellow suit lurks?" I asked. Bonnie when silent for a moment, gazing up at the roof. "Well, If we knew. It would've been destroyed." Bonnie said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You are done. Just go easy on the joint for the rest of today." I said. Bonnie only took 7 mins, he wasn't as damaged as Vicky. Freddy only took mere mins, to replace his head. Chica's head needed replacing as I couldn't reshape it. Foxy only took mere seconds to sharpen his hook. C-16 was fine, his self repairs were brilliantly done. "So we all good?" I asked.

The crowd of animatronics all agreed I was good at repairing them.

[Mikes POV]

When I parked my car before my shift, I noticed a black and striped yellow muscle car parked next were I normally parked. Relyin got out from the sleek muscle car. "G'day Mike! Just bought the old ware house next door. Needed a base of operations in this time line. Like my car?" He asked. I nodded. Compared to my car, Relyins was like a stallion and my car was a mule. "Don't got another mission until I'm good and ready." Relyin said.

We walked into the pizzeria together. "Did you get the ware house?" Bonnie asked. "Sure did. I've got to set up my equipment so, see you all later!" Relyin speed out the pizzeria. "We all good?" I asked the animatronics. They all nodded. "Where's Eddy?" I asked. He stepped out from behind Freddy, now I saw he was a lot shorter then Freddy and Bonnie, but still around Chcia's height.

"How is he settling?" I ask. "He's fitting in well," Freddy said, "Like the youngest in family."

5:40 am. Chica slammed into the window of my office, followed by Bonnie on the other side. Freddy appeared in the door way, I closed it in fear. Foxy appeared at the other, I dived at the button, hitting it sealing me in my office. The vent behind where I sat buckled open and Eddy and Vicky rose from it. I backed up to my desk, trembling in fear. What had gotten into them? I screamed to myself. I collapsed on my desk.

I looked up to find C-16 looking down at me. Aiming the arm cannon at my hand. I closed my eyes, preparing for the end. But then I heard laughter. "O my god," Vicky bent over in laughter. The doors swung open and filled the small office with laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that." Bonnie stated. I kicked Bonnie. He slipped over still laughing. "Not funny!" I yelled. "Oh come on Mike that was pretty funny." Eddy said, placing a arm around me. He gave me a friendly pat on the back. "Yeah it was." A new voice said.

Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica's faces turned into a mixture of joy and fear. "I watched." The deep voice said. A yellow Freddy Fazbear suit appeared slumped over on the floor, in the doorway.

"Golden Freddy?" Freddy stated.


	13. Chapter 12: Life

**Author notes,**

**hey guys, The other guy here. My goal right now is to provide a interesting cliff hanger and this is what I came up with, hot off the press! **

Ring! Ring!

Mike struggled out of bed to pick up his mobile.

9am. "Hello?" Mike said tiredly. "Mike, don't hang up the phone. It's Relyin. I'm on the back of a truck full of your Animatronics and a lot of others. The receptionist has called the police. " The sound of traffic interrupted Relyin. "Wait, Relyin how'd you get my number?" I ask. "Receptionist." There was loud banging sound, followed by muffled screams. "I suspect they used an EMP on C-16, cause I saw them drag him out." Relyin added.

"Mike get your car, I got to hang up, I'll send you my location latter."

[Relyins POV]

"Relyin! Is that you!" A voice screamed from the truck. "Yes!" I called back. "Help..." The voice was silenced. An arm bursted through the back door of the truck, narrowly missing me. "There is one out here." An animatronic yelled. Instantly, I activated my helmet, which flipped up on thought. The door flew open, forcing me to grab hold to the trucks rear bumper. Sparks flew off my armour as I was dragged along the road. "Bye, Bye!" A lighter shinier doll like Bonnie stepped on my hand. I reacted fasted, grabbing hold of his foot. I reached for one of my pistols.

I fired a shot, narrowly missing the bunny's head. My instincts screamed for me to holster the pistol and draw my swords. I did just that. The bunny threw me into the roof of the truck. I slammed into the floor, almost skidding out again. He kicked me into the wall between the back and the cab of the truck. Without thinking I sent Mike my location, then taunted the bunny. He ran at me crashing me through the metal wall, within a split second I pulled the release on the carriage. I kicked the bunny into the cab and jumped for the slowing cartridge. It skidded on to its side.

Ohh, No. Witnesses. I looked around, there were no people. Old country road. The truck cab stopped. A man appeared with large rifle. My armour should withstand a shot from that If its energy based. He fired it at me, the bullet striking me in the shoulder.

I was back lying on the road. "Crap..." I moaned. The blue bunny, stepped on my chest. The man appeared in my face waving the rifle's bore in my face. "Tell Mike Schiemt, Paul Hogen said the animatronics are mine now. Bonnie pull the helmet off!" The man ordered.

The two blue hands pulled at my chin.

"Lights out!" He said, firing at my face.


	14. Chapter 13 You thought we were Dead?

**Hay guys, It's me The Other Guy. Nope it's just chuck testa! **

**No no it really is me XD, this chapter my overpass its teen rating so... You have been warned... **

Chapter 13

[Mikes POV]

The faint outlines of Vicky and Golden Freddy, was all I needed to see I had come to the right place. I got out my car, noticing that Eddy and C-16 were also with them. But something else dawned on me. Vicky was sobbing in her hands. I sprinted over to them.

"Oh No! Relyin! No!" I pleaded as the body on the ground was my friend. "They...they executed him." Vicky mumbled. I dropped to my knees and just let the tears flow. The wound had completely destroyed his face, only part of his lower jaw remaining. Yellow oze seemed to spill the ground, I assumed that was his blood.

Golden Freddy slapped his arm against my back, attempting to comfort me. "Mike, I lost my self to rage and forced them to flee." Golden Freddy stated. "The front two trucks had Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy on them. We were in the back truck." Eddy sobbed. "Guys help me get Relyin and C-16 in the car we got to get back... Home." I commanded. As I went to pull Relyin from the bloodied road, he flinched.

The tears were all the painful when C-16 had awoken from his EMP induced slumber. "He is not dead!" C-16 chanted at me, with the slightest hint of sadness. "C-16 wounds like that don't heal." Vicky told the combat drone. I had put Relyin's body in front seat with me. C-16 was slumped over, with both Vicky and Eddy comforting. Golden Freddy was fine with throwing his body in the boot of my cramped car.

"Years ago, Relyin lost his hand to a blade of pure darkness. We thought he bleed out, but moments later, he woke up. The arm regenerated within minutes." C-16 argued. "C-16, Theres a difference between a arm and head." I told him.

"You can say that again."

I soaked on the breaks. A ghost just spoke to us. I looked over to Relyins body, which was no longer limp, but now lying relaxed in the chair. Relyin's face was covered in his helmet.

"How are you alive?" Vicky stuttered. "One vital organ, located right here." Relyin placed a finger on his chest. "I played dead, just in case he wanted to make shaw I was dead." Relyin said. "My face should be healed within a day till then. Helmet down." He stated.

We got to the pizzeria, Relyin went to his ware house. The animatronics spread through out the pizzeria. I sat in my office, checking were they all were. Vicky lay on her side, crying in pirates cove. Eddy stood in the closet, banging his head against the wall. Golden Freddy sat on the centre of the stage. When I flicked to the parts and service, I was scared by C-16 burning his two blue eyes into the camera.

[Relyins POV]

That arsehole, Paul Hogen is going to get what's coming to him. I got a tracking dart on the truck cab. He couldn't hide from me, I was armed with the m.17 battle armour, as in the most advanced suit on the planet. My goal was to break in to his home, or business, free the Animatronics and destroy the place. But I would have to wait, until the time was right. Then C-16 and I will open a can of kick ass on these punks!

[Foxy's POV]

Where am I? Where's Vicky? I asked my self. I searched my surroundings to find I was restrained along a wall with Freddy to my right. Across from me, Bonnie and Chica were also restrained. "Foxy?" Chica said in a panic. "Where are we?" She said really beginning to tug and pull against the restraints. "Chica..." I said with no sign of her stopping. "CHICA!" I yelled. She stopped and looked to me. "It's going to be ok. Any moment now Mike and the others with explain what's going on." I looked around trying to confirm my statement, with no luck.

"Guys what the hell happened?" Freddy asked as he awoke. "We don't know." Chica replied. "Is Bonnie awake?" Freddy asked. "Just five more minutes mum!" Bonnie spoke in his sleep. I smirked.

"Good you are all awake!" The man who forced mr Fazbear to be arrested, yelled. We snapped our heads in attention, hostility was in the air. The lights flicked on reviling a group of Animatronics that looked like us fused with a Marionette dolls. "Presenting Toy Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chika. Your replacements." He spoke in harsh tone. That clone Chika was standing amongst them, she attacked Vicky. "Toys, have fun. Good night." The man left, sticking his pack of 'toy' animatronics at us.

"I hope your Friend Relyin's body was buried." The toy Bonnie taunted. He was different to our Bonnie, being blue and shinny, with way to much make up. "Dumb... Pirate." The White Toy Foxy spat in my face. He was dressed in a suit and was a white fox. "You are so ugly!" Chika taunted, Chica. "Least my face doesn't look like a but." Chica burned the fake Chika.

Toy Freddy only difference was the toy was made of hard shinny plastic. The two Freddys stared at each, growling and spitting at each other. "What do you want?" Freddy questioned. The toy Foxy laughed, then told Freddy, "You ain't gona want to know." Toy Chika was getting awfully close to Bonnie, who seemed to try and get as far from her as possible. Toy Chika licked Bonnie's chest, causing Bonnie to look away in disgust.

"Please, at least let me have a blind fold." Bonnie begged. Toy Chika didn't mind, now pulling her 'lets party' bid off. She's violating Bonnie! What the hell! I screamed to my self. Chika and I both looked away in disgust. Bonnie moaned, but continued making jokes about the simulation, each one getting more and more distressed.

Finally the night passed and the morning was beginning.

**So there is the 13 chapter, the next chapter will be good, I swear. Here are some characters quoting the next chapter, warning quotes may be not involve in this story.**

**"We will kick ass and chew gum," - Bonnie **

**"I hope the toys are ready to be played with," C-16**

**"Now I have a gun... Me happy," - Mike**

**"Heads will explode," - Relyin**

**Sequel any one?**


	15. Chapter 14: Stealth?

**Hey guys, the quotes from last chapter are not in this one. In the original right of this chapter they were but I write another version. **

[Mikes POV]

"Guys, what are we going to do? We don't have full show?" I panicled. We were sitting on stage, Relyin had joined us just after six. I decided to stay till noon today. "Fire arms display," Relyin joked. "Vicky how do you feel about performing in pirates cove today?" I asked. She glanced to the floor, then replied "if I have to." "C-16 how do you feel about pro forming with Vicky?" I asked. C-16's screen face turned to a thumbs up sign. "Chica, Eddy can you to do a show together?" I asked.

Golden Freddy and Eddy gave each other a few quick glances, then both nodded. "Now all we need is a person to watch this play in day." I stated. All eyes fell on Relyin. "Well, I was going to just sit around in and blow stuff up in my m.17 suit. I guess I could check every hour." Relyin responded. "Well, I'm glad we sorted to day out. I guess I'm going to head home and sleep." I stated.

As I walked through the newly repaired front door, Relyin caught up with me. "Hey, Mike. Let me drive you home?" Relyin asked eagerly. I tiredly nodded. We got in his car. "You know who remind me of?" Relyin asked. "Who?" "Abraham Lincoln, aways fighting for what is right. Abe was a good bloke, didn't deserve the bullet the head." He placed a hand on his chest, muttering something to himself. "You speak like you knew him personally." I stated. "Ah, bro. Time traveler..." Relyin stated like it was well known. "I also knew, Jesus, King Richard the third who really had a bad wrap in the books, Leonardo DaVinci he's like a renascence me, Ned Kelly and nearly every person like ever." Relyin Boasted.

"You met Leonardo DaVinci?" I puzzled. Relyin took a hand off the wheel, to give a thumbs up. "What's he like?" I asked. "Kind of like me, but Italian. That was when he was younger though." I drifted off to sleep.

[Relyins POV]

I laid Mike in his bed, then took his car to his home. I may have said I would check on the Animatronics every hour. They were fine first time I checked, I took C-16 with me. Time for some recon. "C-16, we stick to stealth and get information." I said as we snuck around the house. C-16 two blue eyes disappeared, as he entered stealth mode.

I poked my head around the corner, to see the front entrance unguarded. The garage was open, revealing one cab from the truck I messed with and another full truck. "We check the truck." I told C-16. We sprinted over to the truck, I gave a glance to C-16. "Code 909753." I command C-16 to engage weapons. C-16's Dark matter cannon folded out, it glowed blue and was ready to fire. I slowly unlocked the truck, being careful not make much noise. The door sprung open. Empty, but full of restraints, which I assumed were for the Animatronics.

"I was restrained in a set up like this." C-16 stated. I nodded. We moved towards the door. "They will be waiting, perhaps we could enter in other means." C-16 suggested. "Drop down the chimney like Saint Nick. (Christmas reference.) I suggested.

"After all there are many ways to get into a house." C-16 joked. I smirked. "I chose window!" I leap at the window still, taking a few steps on the wall. My urban parkour skills had proved themselves again and again. A medium sized bathroom greeted my entrance. I entered a crouched position.

[No POV]

Relyin crouched low, being careful not to alert the inhabitants or Paul, who Relyin wanted ever so much for him to take a long drive off a short peer. C-16 climbed up and landed on tiled floor, with loud crash. Relyin stared back at him, angered looks and silent arguing followed. Loud thumbing foot steps were heard by the pair. The door handle turned. Relyin and C-16 quickly attempted to hide. C-16 stood behind the door as it opened, Relyin clung to the ceiling in the floor to ceiling shower, hidden by the curtain.

The pair watched as the shinny toy Bonnie walked in. "Don't notice us!" Relyin thought to himself. The blue bunny looked around. "Huh nothing..." The Bunny muttered to himself. "Wait." The bunny spoke. Relyin eyes cracked open. He now knew the bunny could see C-16 in the mirror. Toy Bonnie pulled the door shut and threw his hands around C-16's neck. C-16 effortlessly pushed him back against the wall, then the wall collapsed under the force.

The two drones fought. Relyin took his chance to find the original animatronics. He ran through the hallway. Toy Bonnie and C-16 smashed through another wall. Relyin dived down a flight of stairs and ran through the living room attracting more of the Toy Animatronics. C-16 and Bonnie fell through the roof, drawing more of the Toy animatronics to the fight.

Relyin found himself in a dark room and he could hear moaning. Relyin flicked his helmet mounted lights on. Revealing the four Animatronics all restrained but Bonnie. Bonnie was layed on a table, Relyin knew something was wrong. He sprinted at Bonnie. Bonnie's face and left arm had disappeared. Two red lights were all that remain giving some idea of what his face was before the mesh of wires of what it was now. Bonnie saw Relyin and greeted him with a metallic gargling sound. "What the hell did they do with you?" Relyin spat.

"Toy Chica raped him. Then they pulled him apart" Foxy told Relyin. Relyin drew a single throwing knife and threw it into the back wall. "I got to help you guys." Relyin stated. He drew his favourite blade and cut through the Animatronics restraints. He helped Bonnie off the table.

"Ahh! The boys not Dead." Paul teased. The lights flicked on revealing C-16 standing among the the Toy animatronics. "Oh your not going anywhere." Paul spat. The Animatronics got more aggressive, Relyin waved his two swords in front of them attempting to calm them, even though he would of loved to cut the tongue out of Paul's mouth. Relyin noticed C-16 eyes were red instead of blue. "As you can see, I improved C-16. If you know what's good you'll stand down and place the weapons at my feet." The Animatronics kneeled on the floor placing there hands on their heads.

"I would rather place my weapons against your throat." Relyin spat. "You really want to test me. C-16 demonstrate your weapons on Bonnie, unless Relyin can stand down." Paul taunted. "Relyin please!" Freddy begged. "Fine! Stupid freaking bad guys, always get the upper hand..." Relyin muttered to him self as he began to strip him self of the obvious weapons." Paul chuckled to himself. Relyin flipped the bird at him. "Have fun Toys." Paul left.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" C-16 yelled in a different voice. Relyin was furious how much the man had changed C-16, adding more reason why Relyin will end his life.

**That's right C-16 has been reprogrammed!**

**_#PlotTwist_**


	16. Chapter 15: Dark

The Animatronics and there toy counter parts constantly stared each other down. C-16 stood behind the huge pack of toy Animatronics, as if he was a Shepard. Relyin had separated, silently going over how Paul could of reprogrammed C-16. Then it struck him. Paul simply forced C-16's networked AI to crash then loaded a simpler AI on to the body. Relyin glanced at his armour suit which he had removed moments earlier.

The m.17 would take a minute to fully wrap around Relyin's body. But during that time a dark matter shot could end Relyin and he couldn't counter it through hiding in cover. On the other side of the room, Foxy was fighting the need to rip the toy Foxy's face off. "You worthless Fox." The toy spat. "Shut up lipstick mutt." Foxy countered. C-16's head snapped around coldly starring at Foxy. Foxy shut up.

Bonnie was continuing to be toyed with by the Toy Chika. Freddy and the other Freddy stared at each other in a deadlock.

Relyin was using his Nerve link to attempt to send a message to Mike, it was like using a speech to text. It was extremely angering.

9am. The Toy Animatronics left, taking C-16 with them. Relyin's weapons were beacons in the light. "Ha! Paul's a idiot. Highly skilled assassin and you leave his weapons in the same room." Relyin lightly chuckled. "You do realise your hands are tied right?" Foxy States. Relyin smiled. "Oh, am I?" "Yes!" Chica spat back at Relyin. Relyin activated his wrist mounted mini energy guns. The small guns fired furiously, causing the metal restraints to burn away. "No I'm not." Relyin joked.

His next move was to reequip himself and that's what Relyin did. "All good there?" Freddy asked. "Yeah." Relyin stated. "I mean you going get us free?" Freddy said. Relyin lost his focus then laughed and drew one of his swords. "Don't blink." Relyin taunted as he sliced Foxy free, his blade slashing through the metal with ease.

Dam he's strong! Freddy thought.

[Relyins POV]

"Plan, Freddy and Chica carry Bonnie. Foxy get Ye sword." I stated. My helmet flicked up. Foxy pulled my shoulder, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Relyin there is no way we can fight off the toys let alone C-16." Foxy said. I grinned, then assured, "You won't be fighting. I'll hold them off. All you guys have to do is run to my car, it's the black and yellow muscle car parked off the drive way. Place Bonnie in the back."

"Hay, Toys, wana play?" I taunted, drawing the attention of the most toy animatronics. "How did you get out?" A horse Animatronic asked. "If you are going to keep me prisoner, you can at least make sure my weapons are stashed away from me." I joked. "Get him!" Toy Bonnie yelled standing up. "Ha! Chase me! A Rabbit..." I chuckled, as the Toys began to attack me. "Missed me!" I teased as the horse dived for me.

"Tori..." The Toy Rabbit and a fox dived from either side of me. I jumped then kicked my heels into their heads. "Now kiss!" Said I as the two toys' head collided. "Parrio shot him!" The clone Chika ordered. The one armed pirate parrot drew a flintlock. "Please you won't hit me with that. Here try mine!" I taunted as I tossed one of my pistols to Parrio, then fired a grappling wire at the pistol. Pulling it from me.

Toy Freddy through a punch at me, I ducked and his fist smashed into the wall. "Big bear..." I taunted. My fist found its way into the bears ribs, he pulled back in pain. "I'm only bearly getting started." "Good pun." He spat back. We traded blows momentary, then I made a move towards my car. Out the front door, straight between toy Foxy's legs.

Be-bob-be-bob-dooooo-da!

My WMC flashed on, Mike was calling.

"Yello?" I greeted.

"Vicky, called and said you didn't check up." Mike told me.

"Yeah, I took C-16 and we did some recon." I said, jokingly.

I dived into my car as C-16 appeared out of the house.

"You what?" Mike spoke in a angry tone.

"We did recon, got the animatronics but..." I said.

"But what?" Mike hissed.

"C-16 got reprogrammed." I admitted with a hint of sorrow in my voice.

"Shit!" Mike paniced.

C-16 fired a burst of blue energy, each shot hitting the rear of my car.

"Cya later mate!" I hung up on Mike.

"Drive!" The animatronics commanded. My foot stomped the accelerator and back to the pizzeria we went.

[Pauls POV]

"Sir, Targets escaped." The combat drone barked (They evil people have no idea of C-16's name.) "Stand down, at least you tried, unlike some people." I teased the toys, toy Bonnie even growled back. "So does tall black and deadly have a name?" Tori asked. I looked on the drones chest where a small inscription hid. C-16. "C-16." I read aloud. "That can't be his name." Parrio thought aloud. Toy Chika nodded. "How bout Dark." Tori suggested. A group of the toy animatronics nodded in agreement.

"Dark it is." Dark spat. "Screw Bonnie, Dark is my man." Said Toy Chika hugging dark. "Still don't like how I'm missing an arm because him." Parrio complained. "How bout we fix you later." I suggested. "Yeah I guess so..." Parrio mumbled. Dark gazed down at the animatronic squeezing him tightly. He then forced toy Chika to the ground and began laughing. Dark was one of us.

**Hey, Guys other guy here and I was really sick writing this chapter so excuse my bad grammar.**

**Notes**

**C-16 will be bad for a while **

**Relyins most likely will be heading but to the future soon **

**and also Thank you so much for reading my stuff. My plan is to make more adventures of Relyin and C-16 feel free to PM where you think they should go to, and my thought is the walking dead (game and show)**


	17. Chapter 16: (insert name here)

**Hey guys the other guy here. I would like to take one moment for a important message, **

**Transmission intercepted**

**"hello...hello... This is high general Relyin Novaa of the Grey Knight Milatary, C-16 has has been captured and I'm afarid I've a lined myself with the worst side. Requesting item code: 09826F**

**repeat 09826F" **

**Yes that is a hint for the next chapter. Fill free to guess what 09826F is.**

[Mikes POV]

The door to the Pizzeria sprung open, with Foxy sprinting in he was followed by the others. Foxy ran straight into Vicky's arms, the two Foxes glad to be no longer apart. "Mr Freddy you are back!" Eddy exclaimed, then followed Freddy in. "Chica..." Eddy dropped, when Chica ran into his arms. After a second he hugged back, the two birds enjoyed each company. Then Relyin appeared, arms full of two futurist weapons. He stuffed one in my arms, commanding to follow his lead. "It's an Assault Rifle SAS 12 boomerang. Cocks like so."

Relyin pulled the priming hammer back.

"Clip holds twelve energy charges, after each charge depletes choke it. Each charge holds around eighty shots." Relyin commanded. "Eddy, I got two built in my suit. Take it." Relyin handed the rifle to Eddy who fumbled the rifle but soon got a good grip on it. "Why..." I attempted ask. "I'm afarid C-16 might pay a visit." Relyin admitted in fear.

11pm. No sign of the intimate doom of storm of toy animatronics. "F-F-Fail!" Foxy spat. Eddy spurred up after being slouched over asleep, he snapped the rifle up pointing it every where. "Hay, Foxy I may have failed but I'm not an omnipresent being." Relyin retaliated. "Relax, at least they didn't attack." Eddy rasied both arms in front of the closing gap between Relyin and Foxy. Relyin relaxed back. "Sorry." Foxy said.

"I guess we can relax. Now..." I said standing up

[No POV]

"Don't drop the Relyin!" Freddy said cheering Relyin's hand grenade juggling. He threw one behind his back, catching and throwing it back to his front. Mike continued to watch. "Golden Freddy throw me a chair." Relyin commanded. Golden Freddy excitedly threw a chair in to the mix of three grenades. Relyin caught the chair and continued juggling.

"He's got skills." Vicky whispered in Foxy ear. Foxy looked into her eyes, a wide smile brimmed on Vicky's face. "He does." Foxy agreed. "I missed you." Said Vicky. Foxy placed a hand on her shoulder then said, "I did too." The two foxes kissed, letting passion take over. Eddy and Chika both smiled, both staring each other in the eyes. Mike pulled another piece of the tasty meat lovers pizza and took a bite from it. Relyin caught the three grenades and chair, placing each one back in place.

Freddy clapped. Relyin bowed. "So how long did it take you learn that?" Mike asked, mouth full of warm pizza. "Idda know." Relyin said shrugging his shoulders. "Thank you, for saving us." Foxy thanked. "It was nothing really." Relyin said modestly. "No it wasn't," Chica said hugging him. "My jobs not done till I fix you, speaking of be right back." Relyin vanished with a mist of yellow light, which trailed out the door. A split second later he returned, still in Chica's arms. "What just happened?" Chica said confused. "Ohh, um I'm an energy being I got powers that make superman look like a regular man." Relyin joked. Mike chuckled.

Relyin seemed to pass through Chica. Chica griped the air confused. "That must come in handy," Vicky said. "More then you think..." Relyin joked. Freddy chuckled. "What else you can you do?" Golden Freddy asked, now leaning in. "Well, when people say time and space, I control the space part. Shoot energy blasts, move so dam quick, control people by temporarily moving my soul in their mind and well... Some things that I rather not say." Relyin stated. Mike said, "cool." Golden Freddy flopped his endoskeltonless body to standing up. "I've got powers to." Relyin nodded, to Golden Freddy's statement. Golden Freddy teleported beside Mike, who jumped at the sight of it.

"Wow! Can yo teach meeeeee th that?" The damaged Bonnie squealed. Golden Freddy nodded, then said, "Get you fixed first though." Mike smiled. "Who taught you?" Foxy asked. Golden Freddy shrugged his shoulders, it looked more like a thrashing of his head though. "Relyin may I also ask a endoskeleton be placed in me?" Golden Freddy asked. "Umm... Sorry I can't make endoskeletons, wait..." Relyin paused then seemed to get excited. He whispered I'm going to put a blank C-16 body in you, into Golden Freddy's ear, being careful not to cause to much noise for the others to hear.

Golden Freddy smiled. "Relyin sit down have a slice." Mike said patting the chair next to him. "I'll take the seat, but not the slice." Relyin said sitting down. There was a clang sound that rang from Relyin's weapons. "Did he just deny my pizza!" Chica squealed, the animatronic Bird stood up. She shoved up multiple pieces of pizza then force fed them to Relyin. "Wait..." Relyin attempted to provide a reason, but his mouth was full of pizza. He began coughing up bits of pizza then threw up a glowing purple ooze.

"Good job Chica! You killed him!" Vicky said as Relyin hit the floor. Relyin coughed a few more times. "I'm So Sorry!" Chica begged. Relyin moaned. "...if you let me Finish, you would have known my species can not digest solids..." He then threw up more purple ooze beside him. "What is that?" Foxy asked, dipping a finger in the ooze. Vicky turned her head in disgust. "...corrupted dark matter..." Relyin added, still coughing. Relyin got back up then sat next to me.

6am.

Mike, Freddy and Golden Freddy sat back stage talking. Chika, Vicky, Eddy and Relyin talked in pirates cove. Bonnie was asleep in parts and service.

"So Relyin you got a girlfriend?" Chika asked. Vicky smirked. Relyin thought hard for a split second. "Yes..." He said confused. "and her name is?" Eddy joined in on the fun. "Anna." Relyin admitted. Relyin honest to god, felt very out of place in this type of conversation. He was a trained assassin, emotion was the furtherest thing from his mind. "Her and I trained as Assassins together. "Was she human?" Vicky asked. "Human." Relyin answered. "She she good looking?" Eddy asked, knowing Relyin would hate him for this. "Ummmm..." Relyin scratched the back of his head.

Chica laughed. Vicky gave Chica a punch to the arm. "So your brave enough to fight through a horde of toy animatronics, but you chicken out of talking about your love life?" Chica taunted. Relyin drew a throwing knife from his belt, then presses it against Chica's neck. "Remember big bird, I'm one who saved your ass." Chica fell back. "That's right." Relyin said, spinning the knife on his finger. "Wow," Eddy said, moving away from Relyin.

Relyin smirked, then placed the knife back in its holder.

The animatronics began getting ready for the day, Mike and Relyin ran into each other on the way out. "Your smart right?" Mike asked. "Mmmhmm." Relyin replied. "Tell me, why does the doors require power to stay shut." Relyin stopped walking and paused in thought. "You know when you hold a rubber band then you pull it. It needs something to hold it down I guess." Relyin replied. "Cool." Mike said. The two parted ways, Mike went to his car and Relyin when next door to his warehouse.


	18. Chapter 17: New and Improved

**Hey, Guys it's the other guy here. This chapter links Fnaf 1 and 2**

Chapter 17

[Eddy's POV]

While the band and the pirates performed, it left Golden Freddy and I sitting in the reception. The receptionist was nice enough to let us sit there and often I was allowed to book parties too. "You're good at this." She commented. I smiled. I loved this place, I was treated better then under Paul's. But I still missed Tori, she wasn't as cruel all the time and unlike everyone else she seemed to have a conscious. But something was wrong, Mr Fazbear rung in my head, I had never met him but he sounded familiar. "Eddy, you mind taking the cake out to kids, go to kitchen it's ready there." The receptionist broke me from my thought.

I nodded and walked to the kitchen. The chef handed me the large cake, I took it in both hands. The table of loud and messy six year olds and parents was huge. Sat the cake in the middle of table, the horde of six year olds all went silent, wanting the cake. "They let Animatronics take the food now?" One parent asked. I was still figuring out my performing voice so I choose not to speak. I turned back towards reception, to find Paul. He was wearing a disguise though, probably to hide himself from the others.

"Hello Eddy." He said sarcastically. The smile on my face vanished. "Paul..." I muttered. "Aren't you the little traitor... I'll have Dark melt your head off." Paul smirked.

"Back away from Eddy!" Vicky said appearing beside me, eyes full of rage. "Would you want to do that vixen?" He spat sarcastically. Vicky raised her hook towards his neck. I gripped her arm and stared into her eyes. She lowered her hook and calmed down. "All I want is Eddy." Paul stated. "Slow down their hot shot." Relyin appeared behind Paul. He wasn't wearing his combat armour, but a pair of track pants, shirt and hooded vest. "Now you have C-16." Relyin said in calm but creepy voice. I noticed the small blade coming from Relyin's gloved hand. "Be careful, or I fry both of them." Paul said drawing his EMP device.

"We got a Mexican stand off. I'll put mind away if you leave." Relyin said. "Do as the kid says." A man says. "Mr Fazbear..." Vicky said to herself.

Something flicked in my head as I remembered who I really was.

Flash Back.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald." My attention turned to Mr Fazbear. "Here's you pay check." He said giving me the check. The toy Animatronics watched on frozen. "Have a good night." He said leaving me alone. "You to Mr Fazbear." I wished. "Time to go see the Animatronics." I whispered to myself. Freddy's eyes shined in the light as I opened the parts and service door. "Guys, you on?" I asked. "Jeremy!" Foxy greeted. Chica got up followed by Bonnie and Freddy.

"Hello." Ballon Boy greeted. "BB!" I said greeting the small animatronic. Ballon boy was a colourful Toy Animatronic. "Fitzy!" Marionette greeted. Marionette was a tall slender animatronic with rosy cheeks, like all toy animatronics. "Good to see you." I said to puppet.

I left the Animatronics to go back to my Office. It wasn't a walk in the park each night, the band and Mangle were still out for my flesh. Foxy and Freddy couldn't guard me tonight, they were weak from there last fight with the toys so I was on my own.

Toy Chica was in party room 1, Toy Bonnie and mangle in party room 3 and Toy Freddy still on stage. "Alright I'm still good." I muttered to myself. The lights flickered off. "O no!" I said to myself. "Hi, Jeremy." Toy Bonnie said. I was scared. Toy Bonnie kicked me from my chair. "Back away." Puppet threatened at the door. "Ahh... Puppet." Toy Freddy taunted. Mangle leaped from the shadows and on to puppet.

Toy Chica stomped on my ribs. I screamed in pain, but was only a weak whimper. "No! Marionette screamed. She split Mangles head in half then ran towards me. Toy Freddy grabbed puppets head, she squirmed in pain as he slowly began to break her head. I tryed to protest, but toy Chica crushed my head into the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Puppet screamed both in pain and for me. Her head split with a crack and Toy Freddy dropped her to the floor.

The toys began crushing, breaking then destroying my bones. I was dead, but I still could see. The toys finished by stuffing me in a eagle animatronic suit. Foxy found me, blood slowly draining and staining the suit. By the time Mr Fazbear found me, my body was out of blood. He left me in the suit, knowing I loved this place. My family found out and sued Mr Fazbear, foxy told me right before I was sold to Paul.

I was snapped back into the present moment by Mr Fazbear. "I knew I recognised this suit." "Mr Fazbear..." I said. "Jeremy, you probably want to hurt me, but please I'm sorry." He said in fear. I must of followed him subconsciously into his office. "No... I really don't." I assured. "I'm so Sorry." He said tears coming to his eyes. "Mr Fazbear... Please, my life is good.

[Vicky's POV]

"Eddy you, ok?" I asked Eddy. Eddy turned to me, with a hint of sorrow in his voice he spoke, "Yeah, fine. Thanks for helping me back there." "I saw Paul, but Relyin was the one really who helped." I said back. "Don't be celebrating just yet..." Paul reappeared in the Mr Fazbear's office where Eddy, Vicky, Relyin and Mr Fazbear had been. C-16 was standing besides Paul but something was wrong, his eyes were red not blue. "That Son Of a Bitch!" Relyin said. I held back Relyin, who would killed Paul on the spot. "Now I'll be taking Eddy back, or Dark..." Paul spat.

C-16's energy gun folded out from his right arm. Tears began to roll from Eddy's eyes. Relyin whispered in my ear, "A prototype C-16 is about to arrive in 10 minutes, we need to keep arguing." I nodded. "C-16, please this isn't you!" I pleaded steeping in front of Eddy. C-16 pointed the gun at me. "Paul! You are better then this!" Mr Fazbear shouted.

Relyin checked his wrist screen. "Vicky, as much as I want to kill you, please I really don't want to wreck that pretty little face." Paul touched my face. I didn't like it. "Here's what is going to happen. Your going to close early, then the animatronics are going to assemble on stage and boy you will fix the animatronics for me." Paul demanded. Relyin nodded then ran out of the office.

The kids and their parents left. We were assembled on stage, like hostages.

[Code: 09826F C-16 prototype POV]

Darn it, I was a mile away from the Pizzeria.

I quickly searched through my programs.

ENA powered flight systems.

That seemed like the choice, but I had sent controlled this body much before.

The main difference was this body was powered by an element that didn't technically exist, ENA was a condensed super nova radiation, created by Relyin. It gave out nearly thirty thousand times more then the dark matter core did. Due the nature of the ENA, it caused my eyes to glow yellow instead of blue, same applied to my weapons and cracks in my body. The body didn't yet have the stability of the older model, but it countered this with new features.

My body was thrown skyward, as the thrusters activated. The flight only lasted thirty seconds, then the thrusters cut out, I fell a few meters. Cracking the concrete under me with a loud thud. I kicked in the door, well forced it to back wall, not knowing my own strength. "Woo! C-16 in the house!" Relyin cheered. The old reprogrammed me stood next to Paul. "What the?" Paul uttered. "Hey, Paul meet the new and improved C-16." Vicky joked. "New C-16, meet EMP." Paul fired his EMP device at me. The ENA reactor countered the small EMP, it exploded in his hand.

"Dark lets get out of here!" Paul chanted. He renamed me? I was pissed now. Old me fired a shot, which hit me in the shoulder, my energy shields held. A readied my ENA cannon. "Get out!" I ordered. "I'll have this pizzeria one day..." Paul mutters on his way out.

I was back.

**How do you like Eddy being Jeremy.**


	19. Chapter 18: Tori and Nate

Hey** guys! **

**Ok as a little treat for one of this story's followers!**

**Nate the lycan, I choose your OC Nate the Wolf.**

Chapter 18

[Tori's POV]

"You trust, Dark?" Parrio asked. I shook my head, after all he still was one of Fazbear's. Parrio's new arm twitched. "What about Paul?" I asked back. "I think he's losing it." Parrio said in her pirate voice. "Guys there's a new Animatronic!" Toy Bonnie bursted in. We followed him to Paul's work shop. A Amber eyed brown wolf, lied on the bench top. "What's wrong with him?" Dark asked. Paul looked very frustrated. "His AI isn't responding."

The wolf Animatronic was kind of cute, but thinking that reminded me of Toy Chica and how she fell in love with so many. I gagged myself thinking about it. "So what's his name?" I asked, curiously. "Nate the Wolf." Paul replied. "Nate... Huh." Parrio said. "Let's hope he doesn't pull a Eddy on us." Toy Bonnie and everyone laughed but me. Pulling an 'Eddy' seemed to get better and better idea by the second now. At one point I would have happily killed Fazbear's crew but now, I was even considering joining them.

I started planing my escape.

First I would most likely need something to convince them I was really changing side.

Think you stupid Vixen, I commanded to myself. Then it struck me if I could bring back dark safely, just maybe I could blend in.

[No POV, back at Pizzeria]

"Jeremy or Eddy." Mr Fazbear asked. "I would say Jeremy Fitzgerald Is dead, Frank. I might stay Eddy." Eddy said back. "So, what was being stuffed in suit like?" Vicky asked. Eddy had told everyone the truth, but Mike. "Well, very pain full due to all the wires slicing into your flesh but yet comforting like a coffin." Eddy explained. "I was thinking about trying to fit C-16 in one." Relyin said, teasing the new C-16. Who decided to punch Relyin in the arm sending him across the room. C-16 displayed the troll face on his screen. The recovering Bonnie smirked.

Bonnie had all limbs back in place as well as his face, but his AI chip needed repairs. "How's the new body feel?" Golden Freddy asked. C-16 glanced at his hands the replied, "free and powerful. I am no longer restrained by laws." Vicky smiled, because she know Relyin took her words and removed some of C-16 programing laws. "Mr Fazbear what's the time?" Foxy interrupted. Fazbear glanced down at his digital watch, "11:57" he read aloud. Golden Freddy teleported next to C-16. "Hay, thanks for today." Golden Freddy whispered to C-16. "Don't mention it Friend." C-16 said back. "We are Friends?" Golden Freddy muttered. C-16 nodded.

Relyin got back from the other side of the room. "What took you?" Fazbear intrigued. "Well, I was thrown through a wall. So a wall." Relyin joked. "I just had the craziest idea ever," Freddy exclaimed. "Yeah... Go on." Relyin said. "What if you placed golden Freddy on C-16." Foxy exclaimed. Relyin, began day dream about a teleporting C-16. Foxy dreamed the same thing, then the two laughed. "Come on Bon, let's fix you up." Relyin said leaving the group, with Bonnie. "Your new body looks cool as." Freddy commented on C-16. "Thank you." C-16 said.

Mike opened the door to cheerful pizzeria, his eyes met with the receptionist. The pair had only met just today. "hello..." Mike said, losing concentration, "I don't think we have met before." Mike out stretched a hand. "I'm Mike Schiemt." The receptionist out stretched her hand, "Velma." (Velma isn't from Scooby Doo.) The Animatronics watch on silently, with exception from the giggle from Vicky. "Are you new here?" Mike asked. "Yes I began work just last month, but I'm normally home by now." Velma said.

Mike walked over and jumped at the sight of Mr Fazbear. "Mike I believe Eddy wants to share something with you." Fazbear said.

(Tori's POV]

Dark wasn't interested in leaving. So I thought about all my other options, maybe the new wolf could help. I snuck into Paul's work shop. Now how do I revive him, I thought. I pressed on his chest. No use. One came to mind, mouth to mouth. I grinned, but then thought, he could hold this against me for life. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. I pressed my lips against his, the blew into his mouth.

He took a mighty lung full of air. "Did you just kiss me!" He said in a calm deep voice. I covered his mouth, then spoke. "We are getting out of here, Nate." "Who are you?" He managed to say with my hand on his mouth. "I'm Tori. Now let's go."

I turned around and Paul stood there. "Tori, Tori, Tori." Paul spat. He laid a hand on my face. I feel back against were Nate was lying. He moved his hand over my core. I was scared. "Your trying to escape aren't you?" He asked. "No..." I whimpered. "Don't lie." He said griping my tank top. "Y...Y...Yes." I said tears, balling in my eyes. "You know what happens to people who break the rules." Paul said, my tank top began to rip. My bare chest was exposed.

"Oi, Leave her alone!" Nate said, snapping off the table. Paul fired his EMP device, Nate exhaled as he fell to the floor. "Please, Paul don't do this!" I begged. Paul smiled. I sobbed, tears staining my fur. "Dark, teach her a lesson." Paul smiled. "No please!" I begged. "With pleasure..." Dark muttered to himself.

Dark threw a hook punch and I was thrown to the floor. I cried, as Dark slowly stabbed his blade arm into my stomach. Nate was forced to watch on. Next dark crushed my neck with his heavy boot like foot. I felt my neck crack open. Dark began slowly ripping parts of my costume off. I continued crying, until he chose to break my jaw. The oily blood that was mine began flowing.

"Dark dump her out side Fazbear's place. Leave a note warning them what will happen." Paul said, smiling at my state. "Nate let that be a lesson."

**Next Chapter im going to make use of some one else's OCs who asked. Talking to You Foxy's Biggest Fan!**

**I you would like to see your OC in this story message me, I'm aways happy for feed back.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH! XD :) :D **


	20. Chapter 19: Silent Y!

**Hey guys. There is so much I want to do with this Story and every chapter will be worth the wait. So please follow you don't want to miss any thing! **

[Pizzeria No POV]

The group huddled around Relyin, they were all watching his small WMC, as the old C-16 viciously hurting Tori. Vicky felt the urge to throw up, "She was so like me." She kept saying. Even though Tori had caused pain to the animatronics even she didn't deserve this. Mike and Velma both sighed in pain. Bonnie and C-16 both growled in rage.

Them finally she was left at the door to the pizzeria. C-16 came face to face with Dark. C-16 picked up the badly damaged Tori, then stared back at his counter part. "Get outta here!" C-16 screamed.

"Why should we fix her?" Chica said. "She hurt Vicky real bad." "I agree with Chica." Freddy commented. "Come on guys, think of Eddy here." Mike said. "Yeah." Foxy said. Vicky still had some negative thoughts towards the vixen but kept them to herself. "I say we put her out of her misery, if we don't fix her." Bonnie said. "She isn't one of us." Golden Freddy said firmly, "but she deserves another chance." "Goldy has a point." Velma said.

"Mr Fazbear what do you think?" Relyin asked. "Staff vote." Fazbear said. Velma, Relyin, Mike and Fazbear huddled together and began debating if they should allow to live. The animatronics stood waiting for a response, then Vicky broke the silence. "Please help her!" She begged, eyes full of tears. Tori's eyes rested on Vicky, if Tori could smile she would. "C-16 come on, let's fix her up." Relyin finally answered. The two began work on the crippled vixen.

"Thank god." Mike said to himself.

It took a night and day of consecutive work for Relyin C-16 to finish, practically a full rebuild of the vixen. They had painted her a silvery grey and navy combo, just because she looked to much like Vicky. As soon as Relyin lifted the tools from her she snapped up and closed her arms around Relyin and C-16. "Thank you." She said.

It was just past twelve. Vicky paced back and forward, confused weather she should trust Tori, after all she did attempt to kill her. Foxy sat there for moral support, he didn't really care anymore. The new navy and sliver exploded from the parts and service door, so full of life compared to what she was yesterday. The first thing Tori did was squeeze Vicky in a hug. Tori spoke Thank you Vicky you saved me. Vicky blushed, all thoughts of Tori going to hurt her were gone.

"Please where's Eddy?" Said Tori. "Yeah...Tori!" Eddy appeared and saw the Vicky. The eagle and sliver fox cuddled together. "Great now my boyfriend is being stolen again" Chica said jealously. "You may have lost two boyfriends but you still got me, the rocking bunny." Said Bonnie staring in to Chica's eyes. Chica smiled, no longer jealous of Eddy or Foxy. "Eddy I'm so happy your alive." "You to Tori." "Now that where together again..." Tori pressed her lips against Eddy's beak. Eddy was wide eyed, but then began to feel the passion consume him.

"Remember when kissing was something done rarely..." Relyin said to C-16, who chuckled. "Sorry Eddy, I just needed too..." Tori said catching her breath.

Eddy seemed dazed from the kiss, causing Relyin to laugh and then in turn Bonnie gave him a punch to the gut. Relyin said that he had things to do. So he walked away from the group and towards the door. Mr Fazbear stopped him and pull Relyin into his office. "Relyin just to confirm you are our mechanic I drew up a contract, mind signing it." Fazbear asked in more of a commanding tone. "Sure." Relyin said cheerfully.

"Sorry, I've been saying your name wrong Rel-yin." Fazbear said as he saw how Relyin spelt his name. Relyin was unamused, by this. "It's pronounced Rel-in." He claimed. "Silent Y?" Mr Fazbear said in disbelief. "Silent Y." Relyin said firmly. "Ohhh..." Relyin said realising he hadn't told Fazbear he was an energy being. He quickly bought Fazbear up to speed. "Interesting. So your an Alien?" Fazbear asked. "Yep, been on earth since 3546 well, I've been time traveling actually, so umm yeah..." Relyin said. Fazbear smiled, the told Relyin, "When we need somthing from the shop I'm calling you." Both laughed.

[Paul's group no POV]

Nate was still confused why his new leader Paul merciless had Tori killed in front of him. So did Parrio after hearing the story. But still the toys and Paul's own animatronics followed him with out a peep out of line. He had made an arachnid animatronic, called Venom to take care of the drone and a mercenary to help us take the boy. Paul at least a hundred Animatronics now and he knew he was going to have that pizzeria.

He began giving the animatronics weapons, like swords and pistols. Every part would help.

[Relyins POV]

"Waltzing Matilda! Waltzing Matilda!" I sung to myself, pulling on my armour. I never liked that much music, but that song it aways ran well with me. As I got most parts of m.17 suit I began dancing around the room holstering all my weapons and equipment. Finally the helmet flicked up on to my head, closing with a psssst sound and then lighting up with the HUD.

I watched my armoured gloves slowly cover my finger tips. As much as I hated to admit it I got a lot of my armour ideas from the old comic book character iron man, he was pretty cool.

"C-16 mind running threat level program on me." I asked C-16's AI through the suit.

"Your threat level is a high 18, Relyin." C-16 said back.

"Run diagnostic."

"All systems running perfectly shields holding at 98% of maximum power."

I smiled,

"Me plus this suit equals Badass!"

"With a silent Y"

**Relyin Is pronounced Rel-in. XD! Peace Out!**


	21. Chapter 20: Calm before the storm

**WARNING: long as chapter detected. Hey guys sorry I haven't posted for a while been really busy. Thanks for the OCs.**

**also thank you for the Ocs and the will one more chapter before the battle begins! **

[Pizzeria No POV]

The group huddled around Relyin, they were all watching his small WMC, as the old C-16 viciously hurting Tori. Vicky felt the urge to throw up, "She was so like me." She kept saying. Even though Tori had caused pain to the animatronics even she didn't deserve this. Mike and Velma both sighed in pain. Bonnie and C-16 both growled in rage.

Them finally she was left at the door to the pizzeria. C-16 came face to face with Dark. C-16 picked up the badly damaged Tori, then stared back at his counter part. "Get outta here!" C-16 screamed.

"Why should we fix her?" Chica said. "She hurt Vicky real bad." "I agree with Chica." Freddy commented. "Come on guys, think of Eddy here." Mike said. "Yeah." Foxy said. Vicky still had some negative thoughts towards the vixen but kept them to herself. "I say we put her out of her misery, if we don't fix her." Bonnie said. "She isn't one of us." Golden Freddy said firmly, "but she deserves another chance." "Goldy has a point." Velma said.

"Mr Fazbear what do you think?" Relyin asked. "Staff vote." Fazbear said. Velma, Relyin, Mike and Fazbear huddled together and began debating if they should allow to live. The animatronics stood waiting for a response, then Vicky broke the silence. "Please help her!" She begged, eyes full of tears. Tori's eyes rested on Vicky, if Tori could smile she would. "C-16 come on, let's fix her up." Relyin finally answered. The two began work on the crippled vixen.

"Thank god." Mike said to himself.

It took a night and day of consecutive work for Relyin C-16 to finish, practically a full rebuild of the vixen. They had painted her a silvery grey and navy combo, just because she looked to much like Vicky. As soon as Relyin lifted the tools from her she snapped up and closed her arms around Relyin and C-16. "Thank you." She said.

It was just past twelve. Vicky paced back and forward, confused weather she should trust Tori, after all she did attempt to kill her. Foxy sat there for moral support, he didn't really care anymore. The new navy and sliver exploded from the parts and service door, so full of life compared to what she was yesterday. The first thing Tori did was squeeze Vicky in a hug. Tori spoke Thank you Vicky you saved me. Vicky blushed, all thoughts of Tori going to hurt her were gone.

"Please where's Eddy?" Said Tori. "Yeah...Tori!" Eddy appeared and saw the Vicky. The eagle and sliver fox cuddled together. "Great now my boyfriend is being stolen again" Chica said jealously. "You may have lost two boyfriends but you still got me, the rocking bunny." Said Bonnie staring in to Chica's eyes. Chica smiled, no longer jealous of Eddy or Foxy. "Eddy I'm so happy your alive." "You to Tori." "Now that where together again..." Tori pressed her lips against Eddy's beak. Eddy was wide eyed, but then began to feel the passion consume him.

"Remember when kissing was something done rarely..." Relyin said to C-16, who chuckled. "Sorry Eddy, I just needed too..." Tori said catching her breath.

Eddy seemed dazed from the kiss, causing Relyin to laugh and then in turn Bonnie gave him a punch to the gut. Relyin said that he had things to do. So he walked away from the group and towards the door. Mr Fazbear stopped him and pull Relyin into his office. "Relyin just to confirm you are our mechanic I drew up a contract, mind signing it." Fazbear asked in more of a commanding tone. "Sure." Relyin said cheerfully.

"Sorry, I've been saying your name wrong Rel-yin." Fazbear said as he saw how Relyin spelt his name. Relyin was unamused, by this. "It's pronounced Rel-in." He claimed. "Silent Y?" Mr Fazbear said in disbelief. "Silent Y." Relyin said firmly. "Ohhh..." Relyin said realising he hadn't told Fazbear he was an energy being. He quickly bought Fazbear up to speed. "Interesting. So your an Alien?" Fazbear asked. "Yep, been on earth since 3546 well, I've been time traveling actually, so umm yeah..." Relyin said. Fazbear smiled, the told Relyin, "When we need somthing from the shop I'm calling you." Both laughed.

[Paul's group no POV]

Nate was still confused why his new leader Paul merciless had Tori killed in front of him. So did Parrio after hearing the story. But still the toys and Paul's own animatronics followed him with out a peep out of line. He had made an arachnid animatronic, called Venom to take care of the drone and a mercenary to help us take the boy. Paul at least a hundred Animatronics now and he knew he was going to have that pizzeria.

He began giving the animatronics weapons, like swords and pistols. Every part would help.

[Relyins POV]

"Waltzing Matilda! Waltzing Matilda!" I sung to myself, pulling on my armour. I never liked that much music, but that song it aways ran well with me. As I got most parts of m.17 suit I began dancing around the room holstering all my weapons and equipment. Finally the helmet flicked up on to my head, closing with a psssst sound and then lighting up with the HUD.

I watched my armoured gloves slowly cover my finger tips. As much as I hated to admit it I got a lot of my armour ideas from the old comic book character iron man, he was pretty cool.

"C-16 mind running threat level program on me." I asked C-16's AI through the suit.

"Your threat level is a high 18, Relyin." C-16 said back.

"Run diagnostic."

"All systems running perfectly shields holding at 98% of maximum power."

I smiled,

"Me plus this suit equals Badass!"

"With a silent Y"

Chapter 20

[no POV]

Relyin moved through the crowd silently, hidden in plain sight. He glanced down at his WMC, checking his target profile.

Name: Jason Dedooro

Crime: Time traveling to WW2 to aid Nazi Germany with future technologies.

Suggested corse of action: Incinerate future technologies, wipe target from existence.

Appearance: Young Caucasian Male. Brown hair, green eyes. Limp in left leg.

Adolf preaching to to this huge crowd and Relyin knew he had to stop Jason before he reached Hitler. He was told Jason approached shorty after the speech, so Relyin waited with the speech went on. He had learnt German but couldn't be bothered listening. The crowd began to part ways as the man in futuristic armour appeared. Relyin gave him a threat level assessment. 12. The odds were in Relyins favour, as he was 16.

Relyin approached Jason, then when he was close enough he made a move. "Jason."said Relyin placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. The man cursed under his breath. "Look, you can go round messing with time." Jason tried to break free of Relyin's grip. "Now you can see..." Relyin blasted energy through the star print on his palm, instantly wiping Jason from existence. "Now you can Nazi." Relyin made a pun. He chuckled.

Relyin snapped back to reality after flash backing. He found himself lying on a bill board, not far from the pizzeria. In fact Relyin could see it, ten story's down and three blocks over. The morning was dawning, casting a dim light over all. Relyin rolled off the bill board and fell to the ground. He landed in a frog like stance. He converted his armour in the hidden in plain sight mode. Relyin put his headphones in and began flicking through songs.

Not many people were out yet, Relyin liked it, it gave him a chance to just relax.

Back in the Pizzeria, Mike had stayed late and the animatronics had put themselves back into place. Foxy and Vicky had allowed Tori to be with them in Pirates cove. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Eddy, who had recently acquired a drum set, stood on stage waiting. Mr Fazbear sat in his office, going over the costs. Velma had began work on organising parties to future dates.

The streets were growing more alive, with every step Relyin took towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He listened in on a child talking with her mother, "mum can we go too Freddy's?" The child said. The mother saw the puppy eyes the daughter was giving her then crumbled like a cookie. "I guess so..." The child exploded in excitement. Relyin blended with the crowd waiting outside the pizzeria, he smiled knowing he was a part of something that made people happy. He pulled the Fazbear cap from his bag as well as a pair of keys. The cap fitted Relyin well, he then began gently pushing through the crowd.

"Excuse me." Relyin said pushing past the crowd. The door open with out fault. "Where did you go last night?" Mike asked Relyin. Relyin smiled and said warmly living. The phone ringing cut through the air like a knife through cake. "Hello?" Said Velma, who was sitting at the desk. She pressed the phone's touch screen, turning the conversation in to speaker phone. "Hello. Enjoying the calm before the storm?" The sarcastic voice of Paul was a harsh sound that rang out to the employees. Mike and Relyin both gave each other an angered look.

"Good to see you too..." Velma muttered sarcastically. "Tonight I bring the army so enjoy the pizzeria while you have it." Paul spat back. "Fu..." Relyin's words were cut off by Mike placing his hand over his mouth. Mike was equally as pissed as Relyin, but didn't plan on being so aggressive. "Good to speak to you, boy..." How Paul emphasised boy, angered Relyin even more. Frank Fazbear approached the phone, snatching it from Velma's hands. He gestured to Relyin, who in turn began playing around with his wrist computer.

"Paul, what are you planing?" Fazbear asked, winking towards Relyin.

"Frank, your pizzeria will be mind tonight. My army of Animatronics, Dark and Zach we will have it." Paul said.

Who was Zach? Relyin thought. (Shout out to Manaic of maniacal laughter)

Who was Dark? Mike thought.

"Paul thank you for providing evidence to use against you..."

"Hope it cold in hell cause your going away for a long time..."

Fazbear hung up. "Relyin you got that right?" Relyin gave a smile and a thumbs up. "I'll take it to police." He added. "Mike on your way out could you open us for business." Frank asked the young man. Mike left the pizzeria, the pizzeria the was flooded with patrons. The animatronics began entertaining the kids, Freddy had realised that this was possibly the last group of children he might entertain. Today Freddy would break the rules. He thought against it but, he pushed on will amounts of willpower. Freddy stepped off stage, bringing a mass look of confusion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Said Freddy in a larger then life voice. "For many long years my friends and I have been stuck on the stage, dew to past mistakes. I personally am sick of it." Chica and Bonnie watched in total awe. Freddy wondered through the crowd to where an old piece of paper, which was the where the rules had been stained on. "Rule number one. Do not touch Freddy." Freddy read to the crowd. Mr Fazbear admired what Freddy was doing. Foxy, Vicky and Tori had appeared with the crowd from Pirate's cove.

Eddy and Golden Freddy watched from side stage as Freddy slipped his large hand behind the sheet of paper. As he crushed it into a ball, announced Is revoked. Eddy smiled. "Please feel free to chat, take photos, eat and play with us all." Freddy said. This Is the moment where Freddy could be excepted or thrown out. Time froze.

Foxy and Vicky griped each other's hands nervously. Eddy and Golden Freddy watched in awe. Bonnie and Chica had placed the cupcake and guitar down. Fazbear would act on how the crowd responded. The girl Relyin had listened in on, emerged from the large crowd of confused kids and ran up to Freddy. All eyes watch on as the little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, looked up to the bear. Freddy kneeled down to roughly to her height, then opened his arms. The girl smiled and hugged Freddy. All went deeply quiet. It was broken by the door slamming.

Relyin knew he had destroyed the moment. "Good job Relyin." Bonnie joked. Relyin walked over to Fazbear, all eyes still rested on him. "What happened? Why is Freddy hugging that girl?" Relyin whispered to Fazbear. "Just go with it." Frank said. Bonnie broke everyone's attention, by strumming his guitar. "You all won't believe how much I hate 'Pizza Party'. What is it Freddy 20 years we've played that song?" Bonnie stated. "21." Golden Freddy said joining the gang on stage. "Come on Eddy get out here!" Commanded golden Freddy.

The girl broke from Freddy's grip and turned to face Relyin. Bonnie began playing a rock rift. Eddy began drumming with Bonnie. "You're good!" Bonnie commented. Eddy nodded and commented back, you too. A crowd of teenage boys assembled near Eddy and Bonnie all in awe of how cool these too were. Vicky and Tori drew a crowd of teenage girls, they seemed to able to talk to them. Chica and Golden Freddy played with the younger toddlers. Freddy, Frank and Relyin chatted with the adults. Foxy sat back and watched.

C-16 finally appeared, joining Eddy and Bonnie on stage. "Bon, who's this guy?" One teenager said. "C-16," Eddy said, stopping his drumming. "No really, what his name?" The same boy said. Eddy glanced to Bonnie, who had stopped playing as well. "C-16," both animatronics said. "Really?" A teen said. The animatronics nodded. "That's a dumb name." One said. C-16's two eyes turned red and tilted in. "Does he speak?" Another boy asked. "I can." C-16 said in monotone. "Are you an Animatronic?" "Negative." "C-16 why don't you jam with us?" Eddy offered. "I can't play." C-16 stated.

Bonnie thought for a second. "You know remixing?" C-16 nodded. Relyin jumped up on stage. "You need a base to drop." "Wait, Relyin you play?" Bonnie asked. "I play a lot." Relyin said. "Think I saw an old Base in the back." "That was mine," Bonnie said, "then I traded it in for Veronica." Bonnie hugged his electric axe. The boys laughed. Relyin frowned for a second. "Relyin, What's up?" Eddy asked. "I knew a Veronica..." "She nice..." Relyin gave a cold stare to the teenager. "She was a bitch." Relyin disappeared for a second, then reappeared with an old purple base.

"Let's rock. C-16 record." Bonnie said. The three began to rock out, gaining cheers from the crowd of boys. Over with the girls. "I didn't know an animatronic pizzeria drew such a crowd." Said Vicky. One of the girls chuckled, then said back, "younger siblings, we get dragged here. But you guys are pretty cool." Tori smiled. "Hey can I get a photo with you two?" "Sure," both fox animatronics chimed. The Foxes leaned in with the girl who took a selfie.

Foxy moved over to Chica and Golden Freddy who were playing hide and seek. Fazbear and Freddy were having fun talking with people.

Relyin dropped the base. "Base drop." He made a pun. "C-16 play us the remix." Bonnie asked. C-16's face displayed the triangle play button. The tune was good, Relyin even saved to his WMC.

When it was 11 the pizzeria was empty. Mike showed up with an antique.303 rifle, early.

"Mike quick get in the photo." The group yelled. Relyin was going to get a selfie with all the group. C-16, Fazbear and Mike were beside him. Followed by the band and golden Freddy. Then the fox Pirates only bearly squeezed in the shot. Relyin then took photos of all of them individually. When he was getting a photo with Mike, he noticed the old rifle. "Mike nice." "What this thing? It's old as, my great grand dad used it in the Korean conflicts. Would rather one of your guns though." "Bad news, battery's were left in to long and fry the firing system on my pair. All I got are my akimbo pistols." Relyin sad with hint of sadness.

"It's funny," Bonnie preached to the group. Everyone looked in with a 'what do you mean' look. "We are probably going to die, but we seem close as ever. In fact..." Bonnie swept Chica off her feet for a passionate kiss. "Now I got no regrets." Bonnie said. Foxy followed in suit, giving a long heart felt hug, resulting in tears to Vicky. Eddy gave a long peak of a kiss to Tori. Mike glanced towards Relyin and C-16 who were performing a hand shake. Mike and Fazbear shoke hands, followed by "It was an honour." "You too Mr Fazbear." "Please Mike, call me Frank." Velma snuck up behind Mike.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't live through this..." Velma kissed Mike passionately. Relyin gave Eddy a twenty dollar note, for losing a bet. Police sirens whined.

The pizzeria doors flew open.

"TLR Novaa?" A police asked. "Yo! Sargent Anderson!" Relyin greeted. "Wait, you get a tittle?" Eddy asked. Relyin nodded. "I believe you bought my package." Relyin told the cop. He nodded and bought in a large create. "Thanks man." Relyin said patting the cop on tha back as he left. "Due to the rules, I wasn't able to get fire arms." Relyin sad.

He opened the crate and handed each of the animatronics a sword or two. He then taught them a few quick moves, then the clock chimed.

12 Am.

**Thanks to**

**Maniac of Maniacal laughter for Zach**

**Nate the Lycan for Nate the wolf**

**There was someone else, I'll shout out in the next chapter, (thanks for venom the archinid.)**


	22. Chapter 21: The Storm's calm

[Twelve Hours earlier, at Paul's home.]

Paul paced back and forth, hoping that Fazbear was under at least half the stress he was. The phone call, had proven he was still calm while Paul was freaking out. Dark watched his master, silently preparing himself for battle. "Why are you stressed?" Dark asked. "Why ain't i stressed." Paul spat at Dark. "Our odds are 124 to 1. The only threat is Relyin and C-16, whom you have counters for both." Dark said in monotone voice.

Out side Paul's office, Nate rested against the wall, still trying to figure out if this was wrong side of this fight. Tori was his main reason to think against Paul, how he had that big black robot tear her apart. Family was everything to Nate and this 'army' wasn't this true Family, the sarcastic Toys, the psycho leader and his pet combat drone. He didn't fit in.

Nate was broken from thought by a young man appearing in front on him. Presumingly the mercenary Zach. He wasn't as tall as the wolf but Zach was certainly strong. Dark detected the threat level 18 of Zach and alerted Paul. "Hello!" Zach said in a weak English accent. "So anyone know about my target." Paul opened up his mouth to speak then Dark began to recite all he knew of Relyin. "Threat level 18, Relyin Novaa. Aided by one of the most dangerous drones ever, as well as the m.17 X powered armour. Trained by the bullet order and part of the X-1 military's assassin program. He isn't human but one of or the last energy being. I believe you are both from the same time."

Zach recorded it all in his Wrist Intergraded Computer. "He should be no threat, I'm a cyborg, I should be able neutralise him." Paul looked like a kid who didn't get a lollie from his parents. "Why not kill him?" Paul said quietly. "We are both threat level 18's, it's a rare rank and it would be a waste." Zach said. Paul grew more frustrated, due to Zach not going to kill Relyin. "How many threat level 18's are there?" Nate asked now curious. "Last time I checked 19 and there's only one rank 19." Zach said. Nate nodded, then asked, "What about C, I mean Dark?" Zach stared at the drone for a split second.

"I'm a rank 17." Dark said. "What about me?" Nate asked. "Well... The animatronics I saw on my way in. 9. You on the other hand 12." Zach said. Zach left and Nate followed. "Care to show me around... Umm... Ah..." Zach gestured to Nate. "Nate." "You guys are cool, even In my time AI isn't as good as what you are." Zach said. "Thanks I guess." Nate said confused. "I'll show you around I guess." Nate said pointing down the hall.

He stopped when he got to the bath room. Zach pulled Nate in and slammed the door behind him. Sealing them both in with a click. Nate was pushed against the toilet, then forced to sit. Zach pulled a small metal disc from his belt and threw it against the pipes, where Nate's hands slouched against. The disc transformed into a liquid metal, which seemed to harden, holding Nate's arms down at the pipes. Zach drew a knife and drew it back. Zach drove the blade towards Nate's face "No please!" Nate cried out. Zach stopped the blade mere millimetres from Nates face.

"Why?" Zach spat. Nate really didn't know what to say, he was left with a saddened face. "Don't know, hah?" Zach said pulling the blade away. "If your going to kill me. Just make it quick." Nate closed his eyes and waited for the knife to end it. "Look, I can tell somethings up? Tell me?" Zach demanded. Nate took a deep breath in.

"Paul had... My friend Tori... Destroyed by that drone..." Nate muttered, almost reliving the moment. "Would you say this drone was with TLR Novaa?" "Who?" "Relyin!" Zach silently yelled. Nate didn't know what so ever and Zach could see it. "Damit! Look I have to make a call to command. Just be quiet."

Nate did as told and was rewarded with his hands being freed. "Here's the plan. You and me are going to play along with Paul's plan. Then when he gets the upper hand we aid Relyin and his group. Is that clear, Nate?" Zach said, placing a hand in front of Nate. Nate pulled himself up on the hand. "Clear as glass." Nate said. Zach smiled. "Aways liked wolfs. Don't tell no one, or I'll wear you like a coat." Nate nodded slightly. Never would he think of betraying Zach.

The battle would be long and hard. (If you take that wrong expect C-16 outside your house later, to 'end your long night'... Hehehe.)


	23. Chapter 22: the battle part 1

**This is a really fun story to write, the next chapter was my personal favorite expect it soon **

[The Pizzeria.]

Relyin, Mike, Fazbear and Velma sat ready for the Paul's armoury to burst through the door. Mike sat with his .303 rifle at the ready, 4 ten round clips, keen to take any animatronics out with a well placed head shot. Fazbear had 12 shells, six loaded in his pump action shot gun. Velma was the leashed armed, only armed with a pistol. 17 shots in her single clip. Relyin how ever was wearing his m.17 armour and his dual pistols aimed up ready.

The four sat behind a make shift table barricade. Behind them sat the animatronics. Foxy rested against the wall sharping his hook. He was ready with two laser edged swords at his hip. Freddy and Bonnie both had been trusted with a single sword each, but using intelligence and a hell of a lot of duck tape made shields from some of the smaller tables and an alloy gave to them from Relyin. Chica and Vicky had attached there blades to the end of the paddles the chefs would pull the pizza from the ovens. Tori and Golden Freddy were going with just pure swords. Eddy was lucky and got Mr Fazbear's old hunting pistol.

"Fazbear, bring your group out here! I don't want to wreck my new pizzeria!" Paul yelled loud enough to heard from behind to door. "Hogen! You shoot I'll sick C-16 on you personally!" Fazbear yell back. He gestured for us to follow. Mike still couldn't figure out where Relyin had placed C-16. Three trucks were parked across the road in the park, with a hundred of Paul's animatronics blocking the group from the trucks. Zach and dark stood in front of the pack.

"My champions!" Paul boasted. Zach and Relyin both flicked on their helmets. Zach drew a long curved knife. Relyin holstered his pistols. Two blades shot from above each knuckle. Relyins HUD was alerting Zach was a fellow threat level 18. The two danced around in a circle before there blades began clashing together. Paul unleashed his army on the small group, who had formed a circle.

C-16 spied down on the group from a taller building near the pizzeria waiting for Relyins signal.

[C-16's POV]

My friends were being swarmed. The people and Eddy were firing there weapons in the centre of the four animatronics. Even from this far away I could still here Mike furiously choking the bolt of his rifle. Relyin was fighting the animatronics as well as Zach, then he stepped on a horse animatronic and held three fingers high.

The signal. My arm instantly transformed in to the long range energy weapon. I began evening the numbers and odds by picking off animatronics. My older self looked up apon me and some how with disturbing the crowd began firing on my position. I slipped off the crumbling edge, but with a controlled thrust threw my self into the battle.

[No POV]

Hold tight!

Freddy yelled to his friends. The crowd decayed due to C-16 expert sniping. Finally the toy versions of the group were revealed. The circle broke so the animatronics could deal with there toy counter parts. Mike fired bullets in to the newly made Toy Golden Freddy, who didn't have the teleportation powers of the original. Mike cursed as the bear charge at him, then effortlessly knocked Mike to the ground. "I'm going to have fun!" The golden bear taunted. The bear stomped on Mikes ankle, Mike felt the pain shoot through his body as his ankle broke.

Golden Freddy appeared in a cloud of smoke behind his toy counter part. The toy didn't see it coming, with a snap the body collapsed to the floor leaving the Floppy Golden Freddy holding the head. "At least your ahead now!" He joked. Golden Freddy helped Mike limp away. Chica stabbed at her toy self but missed. The toy dashed behind Chica then stabbed a blade into her back. Chica squealed and broke herself free of the blade. Toy Chika laughed, then dropped kicked Chica to the hard tar. Bonnie whistled drawing the attention of Chika as his fist powered through her beak.

Toy chika's beak and eyes flew off her face. Her eyes had two white dots instead of the regular now. She kicked Bonnie over. The jumped on him so he couldn't move. "Oh Bonnie!" Toy Chika began to rip off her pink Panties. "It doesn't matter I'll have you now!" Bonnie was being violated. Toy Bonnie caught sight of it then was punched by Freddy. "Oh it feels so good." Toy Chika said. "Bitch get off my brother!" Eddy yelled, firing a shot into Toy Chica's exposed chest. As she pulled off him in pain, Bonnie managed to Free his own hand.

"Lights out demented Princess!" Bonnie yelled as he drove his Fist through the plastic covering of Toy Chika's face, then crushing the AI chip. Toy Chika's oily blood stained Bonnies hand, but her life was over. Bonnie pushed the dead Animatronic off him and was helped up by Eddy.

Chica was shot by Parrio. More oilly Blood oozed out from her. Parrio sliced off one of her hands, while a Crocodile animatronic sliced off the other. Chica screamed. Eddy fired at Parrio but missed. Parrio shot him in the chest 7 times. Eddy fell back on to the ground. Oily blood began to pool around him. Bonnie kicked Parrio in the gut. But then was tackled by Toy Freddy. Bonnie couldn't move and was forced to watch them torment Chica's final moments. They peeled back her costume's mouth, spilling oily blood.

"Chica!" Bonnie screamed. He knew she was about to fall in to eternal void of death. "Chica I love you and aways have!" Bonnie called out. "Aww... Sweet!" Toy Freddy said.

Bonnie knew she was trying to speak but with her voice box ripped out by Parrio, Chica used the last of her strength to gaze at Bonnie.

Chick Chick Bang!

Fazbear appeared firing his shotgun into toy Freddy. Bonnie launched up and swung hard at Parrio. Who was sent backwards into Fazbear's car. Bonnie smiled at Chica. Chica smiled back as her head rolled to the side. Tears rolled from Bonnie's eyes. For years Bonnie had subdued the rage and vengeance of the child spirit but now, he embraced it. His eyes went pure black.

Toy Freddy was slowly approaching Mr Fazbear. He didn't see the black eyed, crying Blood Bonnie teared into his flesh and began ripping out motors. He pulled back. Relyin caught a glance of Bonnie in his vengeance state, his threat level an amazing 19. "Kick ass Bonnie!" Freddy yelled. Toy Freddy's arm tore easily from the socket. He fell back. "Need a hand! How bout a whole arm!" Bonnie yelled in a radioed but human voice, it wasn't his normal voice though. Toy Freddy was now fearing for his life.

Bonnie began beating the arm down on Toy Freddy's head. Both the arm and head wearing down with each strike. "Please..." Toy Freddy began to beg, but his life was cut short by Bonnie stabbing the Bears own arm through his eye. Toy Freddy's life ended, with the AI chip being spilt by his own fingers. "Bonnie!" Fazbear yelled. Bonnie snapped around almost wanting to kill his friend, but resisted the urge.

Foxy followed Bonnie releasing the little boys vengeance and hatred. Toy Foxy didn't see Foxy leap at him. But felt the hand and hook began to turn him to a mangle.

Relyin threw a punch which Zach blocked with a crossed arm approach. The two mirrored each other's move, each punch colliding with the others punch.

Nate was lost, he saw Tori but she had changed. She was blue and sliver now. They saw each other. "Your alive!" Both said.


	24. Chapter 23: the battle part 2

**I can't believe nearly 50 people read this! **

**I love you all!**

**Your all awesome! **

**Really don't believe me?**

**I can give you 42 reasons!**

**ok, here's chapter 23**

C-16 slowly carved his way towards Dark, cutting, slashing and blasting any Animatronic who got in the way. Freddy gave a helping hand, using his shield.

Relyin and Zach were still deadlocked. Relyin drew both of his swords. Zach drew a 6 foot spear, which was slightly taller then the young cyborg. The blades clashed. Sparks flew. Zach hit Relyin with the pole end of the spear. Relyin flew backwards in Mikes car.

"Gold Freddy, get me inside the pizzeria!" Mike commanded. Golden Freddy teleported Mike and himself in the pizzeria with a cloud of smoke. "Why do we need to be here? Golden Freddy asked. "We are going to use the keyboard and speaker system to help Relyin. Turn the speakers to max!" Mike claimed, sitting himself behind the keyboard. "Do you any songs?" Golden Freddy asked. "Jeopardy."

Zach appeared in front of Relyin, as the jeopardy song began playing. Both boys stopped fighting to yell, "Turn that Shit off!" Zach drew his knife back then began whispering to Relyin. "Senior TLR Novaa. I'm TLR Zachary. Command sent me as back up!" Relyin pulled himself up from the wreck of Mikes car. "I asked for my partner and they send a rookie." Relyin jokingly complained. Zach smiled. "Continue to look like we are fighting, I gain a fake upper hand and knock you towards you." Zach nodded to Relyins plan.

C-16 and Dark were to level, at this rate this fight would never end. C-16 diverted from his standard combat program, ducking down then kicking Dark to the ground. C-16 transformed his arm into the weapon and fired into Dark's torso multiple times. It wasn't damaging the drone as much C-16 thought it would.

Tori and Nate, began fighting side by side. Nate beheaded a enemy Animatronic.

Tori saw Parrio pulling her side arm up to fire but was then struck by a bullet. She snapped around to find Eddy, gripping his leaking stomach, pistol firing. Another three shots force Parrio to release a grip on her pistol. Tori took this advantage to attack her. Tori's sword slide in to Parrio's shoulders with a loud scream.

Dark broke free of the dead lock with C-16 and took sights on Vicky.

Tori finished Parrio with a stab through her core. To her horror Dark's cannon was primed and aimed at Vicky. The cannon began to glow blue as Tori dashed for Vicky. Nate saw what she was doing. Tori throw her self in the path of the glowing blue shot, it struck her stomach. Extreme pain shot through Tori's body then was released as a weak sob. Her body crashed behind the two Foxes, more pain followed.

Before Dark could get another shot off, C-16 used his long sword arm to slice through his left leg. C-16 crushed the hip joint then stabbed into his chest. Dark still spurred with energy. C-16 transformed the still inside Dark arm into the canon and fired.

"Tori!" Vicky yelled.

Dark fired a shot into C-16's screen. It cracked, sending bullet proof glass and C-16's two blue eyes to oblivion. Foxy sprinted at Dark, eyes pure black and dripping with Blood. The rusty hook stabbed into Dark's screen, revealing the two camera eyes. Foxy screamed directly over Dark's exposed face. C-16 fired the cannon again, this time causing Dark's hips to explode. Dark attempted to change his arm to the cannon. Foxy crushed with his fist, then tore the arm from the socket.

Dark'so head crashed back to the ground, he was done.

Foxy was pulled from the trance by the sight of how bad Tori was leaking and how horrible her coughing was.

"Say hello to my little Friends." Zach said as two mini mini guns whipped out. Relyin dodged the barrage of shots. On closer inspection one had struck his thigh. "It's very 'Knife' to meet them." Relyin threw three throwing knifes, purposely missing. "Good pun..." Zach whispered. Relyin sprinted at Zach then did a full speed drop kick sending him to the side of Paul.

"Dam! We've lost to many! I'm gone!" Paul yelled. "Your dam Right!" Relyin and Zach chimed together. Mike fired a few shots from his rifle, scaring Paul in to a car and out of sight. Relyin almost went after him but was stopped by Golden Freddy. All that remained was Toy Bonnie and five other Animatronics. Freddy, Golden Freddy and Foxy all enter there rage state and began tearing the remaing Paul's Animatronics apart.

"Need More!" Foxy yelled. Relyin gave Foxy a slap, which snapped him back. Fazbear threw his fist in the air. "Good job everyone!" Zach and Relyin were cleaning up all the remains of Paul's Animatronics. They had placed Chica and Tori's bodies aside from the pile. "Mike, Velma you can have a big bonus..."

Dark reactive.

Dark dragged his mangled body for a shot at Fazbear. He fired his cannon arm.

Fazbear's stomach was exploded open by the shot. He fell to his knees. C-16 crushed Dark's head, ending his life there.

"Fazbear!" Mike yelled. "Mike, Velma please make saw the pizzeria goes on... Please... You were all the best..." Fazbear used his last breath and died then and there. The Animatronics were already crying because of Chica and Tori but now Fazbear. The man who had protected them since the accident. Mike felt a warm tear roll from his left eye and down his cheek. "Come one guys, let's go in." Mike said trying to hold the tears in. "Wait hold on!" Nate called out.

Mike felt bad for the wolf animatronic, who was leaking badly but attempting to stall his final moments. Bonnie got into a fighting stance. "Please, my friend she's... She's..." Nate looked around to find Tori's lifeless body laying there next to Chica's. Foxy saw Nates expression change as the discovery was made. Nate dropped down losing his will to live, he wanted to know who she was. "Gone." Nate let go and just waited for Bonnie end it. Instead he got Foxy who blocked the Fazbear animatronics from the wolf.

"Look, I know what this guys gone through. After the bite I lost my will to do anything but sit on my ass and mope. Then with the help of Mike and you guys, my life was great once again. We helped Tori and this guy is no different!" Foxy protested. The foxy then threw his two blades to the ground. The animatronics showed no sign of stopping. C-16 jumped in front of them, joining Foxy. C-16 voice was distorted mess riddled with static, he only thought that the crack on face was minor.

"L-look... (static)... We... Lo... Friends...(static)... We c-c-...t...(local radio plays much to C-16 frustration)... M-M-M..." C-16's voice cut out but his message was clear. Freddy then joined C-16 and Foxy. "Come on guys." Freddy exclaimed. Bonnie's eyes began bleeding then turned completely black again. "I want to tear him apart!" Bonnie screamed. Before Bonnie could get close, both Freddy and Foxy changed like Bonnie. They held him back. "We under stand! You loved Chica! We all did! Killing him w...w...won't..." Foxy said. "But killing the imposter might."

The animatronics broke in too a rage. Zach, C-16 and Relyin managed to hold the four back. Vicky watched on in horror. "What the..." Mike and Vicky both said. "I don't know!" Zach said. "Neither do I!" Relyin said struggling under Freddy. Zach's cyborg strength allowed him to hold Golen Freddy. C-16 held off Bonnie and Foxy. Nate was heavily confused. C-16 felt the over whelming presence of the child trapped in Chica attempting to invade him. It was a strain to fight. Zach twisted Golden Freddy to the ground the dropped three disks.

The disks transformed into nets which fastened the yellow bear to the ground. Relyin managed hold both Bonnie and Freddy as C-16 broke away. With Foxy temporary free he sprinted at Mike. He was stopped by Zach tackling him. Vicky cried out to Foxy, "Foxy stop!" It had no effect.

"We just want to play!" Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Golden Freddy chimed.

H

J


	25. Chapter 24 Bad case of vengeance

**Pre chapter entertainting.**

**ahh, hey guys Relyin here. I kind of found the other guy pasted out on the floor, he had this list in his hand.**

**Thanks To manic of maniacal laughter for Zach.**

**Nate the Lycan, thanks for Nate the wolf.**

**Thanks to all 51 people following this story. I would give you a high five but I'm busy with TLR things and stuff like that**

Chapter 24

The doors sealed, Relyin, Zach, Mike, Vicky, Nate and powered down C-16 were cowering from there possessed Friends. The constant banging on the door set the mood. Zach and Relyin sat in the corner silently chatted, as if they were unaware of the current danger. "You too do realise that there are four angry ghosts are banging down our door." Vicky said in a quite distressed voice. "I fought tougher." Relyin said. "He's right there threat levels are only 16. Ours are 18, C-16's a 17, Vicky and Nate are a 13 and Mike is 11." Zach added. Mike's face twisted between anger and horror.

"My question Is why are they targeting you Mike?" Relyin asked. "Mine is why aren't they controlling us?" Vicky counter asked. Mike checked his tablet, 35% to go and 3am. "Both very good questions." Nate said. Relyin looked to his WMC and Zach referred to his. "Hey is that a..." Relyin was interrupted by Zach, "Wrist Integrated computer. You got a Wrist Mounted Computer right?" "Mmmmhmmm." Both dug through their files.

"Thank you for taking me in Mr. Schmit." Nate said in a respectful tone. "Don't mention it, by the way it's Mike. I may the co owner but I'm still Mike." Vicky was studying a cut in her costume, placing a finger through it. "Don't worry I'm sure that guy will be able to fix it." Nate said. Vicky nodded. "I just noticed that your name is Zach Zachary..." Relyin said. "I just use my first name twice, you know the orphaned hero cliche, my real last name it just brings bad memories." Zach added. "Found something! This was in Mr Fazbear's files." Relyin proclaimed. "Wait you dug through his files!" Mike exclaimed. "With permission..." Relyin said.

The group gathered around Relyin. "Ok, the head lines reads..."

"Five kids mysteriously vanish at local pizzeria. Owner Frank Fazbear is suspected Quilty of the fives murders. More bad news as employee, Jeremy Fitzgerald is found dead in an Animatronic suit. Now a personal note from Fazbear. It seems the five kids have possessed the new Mark threes, creating a sentience for the Animatronics, but when the child takes control on rare occasions, they want to stuff the purple man in a suit. It similar to how the mark two slash toys attacked Jeremy one day. Jeremy made it out alive but Mangle and The toys were sold off to Paul Hogen, but I had for three more weeks. Then night before Paul came to collect them. They attack Jeremy and Marionette. Jeremy was stuffed in to the prototype Mark 4 suit, while Marionette was crushed and pulled apart. "

"Wait where's Eddy?" Mike asked.

[Eddy's POV]

"Help!"

I didn't know where I was. It was dark and confined and I could definitely feel chains linked around my arms and legs. I flicked my legs, they clashed against something metal with a loud crash. Was I in a coffin? Was I dead? I was thrown up hitting the roof of my small confinement. Not dead at least.

"Help!" I called again.

"Shut up!"

"Ahhh, Paul. Your sarcastic voice... Great." I muttered to my self.

"Get him out!" Paul yelled.

I was in the boot of a car. The light of the opening hatch, blurred my vision momentarily. A spider Animatronic lifted me on to his shoulder. He had six arms and used three to carry me. In height he towered over me, at least 8 foot. In fact he had to bob down to fit through Paul's door. He had six red eyes, two larger ones on the front of his head. The two legs were thick and most likely strong" Paul said. "If I could move my arm you would be getting the bird!" I shot back. The Spider threw me to the ground head first, pain shot through my spine.

[Pizzeria No POV]

The group held out till 5 when the power shut off.

"Hey Foxy!" Relyin yelled. Mike covered Relyins mouth. "What are you doing we are trying to sneak up on them!" Mike hissed. Relyin flashed in front of Mike, leaving the light yellow trail. "Wow!" Vicky said quietly. Zach went to comment but was cut off by Relyin. "1. I'm an Energy being. 2. I have powers. 3. One is moving so fast my atoms lag behind me." "That seems kind of cool..." Nate said quietly.

"M...Mike where are Ye?" Foxy said in his pirate accent. "You three, take C-16 and go to my Ware house. Zach lets by them sometime." Relyin commanded. Relyins helmet folded back over his head, then three on his helmet lights turned on. Zac's open face helmet had lights on it two. "None lethal, EMP based." Relyin said. Zach nodded then pulled a small disc from his belt. He pressed the blue light coming from it, the disc transformed into a small shock club. He pulled a knife from his belt. Relyin pulled a chord from one wrist and held with the other hand.

"Oy Ye olde Landbuing Dog!" Relyin imitated the pirate accent Foxy used to call him from the dark. Zach pointed the none bladed end of the knife at the fox, with a soft pop a cord shot into Foxy's shoulder. Zach yanked the pirate fox closer to the pair. Relyin flashed behind the fox and held him back with the chord. Zach gently touched the club into his stomach, Foxy's eyes returned to normal but didn't glow. "Let's get the others." Zach said. "Yeah, work together." Relyin added. The pair silently crept into the main party room. Bonnie and Freedy loomed on stage, eyes black and tearing with blood.

"Let's Play!" Bonnie released a ear ripping scream, that could only be described as nails scrapping against a chalk board being played through a shitty radio system and then yelled through a megaphone. Relyin ripped his glove of his left hand. It turned from the human like hand with star print to a scaled purple claw with star print. Zach collapsed to his knees as Bonnie's scream got louder. Relyin blasted the Bonnie with a purple blast. Bonnie reverted to normal mode but was powered off by the blast.

"Let's play!" Freddy leaped from the stage and punched at Relyin. Relyin dodged the swing then countered with a punch to the rib. Zach launched from the floor elbowing Freddy in the back. Freddy swung around slapping Zach. Relyin head butted the bear, knocking him off balance. Zach span around, his leg flew through the bear's stance. Freddy crashed to the ground. Relyin blasted Freddy. Freddy was back to normal.

"What happened to your hand?" Zach asked still catching his breath. "When I was younger a blade made of dark matter sliced my arm off, it grew back but like this. Since then I've learnt to control which form it is. It's not as power full as regular but I can do some coolish things." "You got enhanced hearing I'm tipping." Relyin said, emphasising tipping with his mild Australian accent. "Let's find Goldie." Zach said. "You got it mate!" Relyin said. "Oh no need to find me!" Golden Freddy taunted. "Creepy..." Relyin said in a mockingly sarcastic tone. "How bout we play a game." Golden Freddy taunted. "How bout we play pin the tail on the donkey, Goldie can be the donkey." Zach joked.

"Good one!" Relyin laughed lightly. The two made a defensive stance, back to back. Reality began to distort around the two. "He's playing with us" Relyin said feeling his grip on reality loosen. "We can take him he's only threat level 17." Acclaimed Zach. Everything went dark. "Golden Freddy, just come out we don't got time for your shit!" Relyin said.

The children's song ring a ring the rose began playing in a slowed down distorted way.

Zach remained calm and Relyin began getting bored. Reality snapped back as Golden Freddy attacked the pair. Golden Freddy swung hard at Relyin. Relyin flashed behind him. Zach fired the cord at Golden Freddy who teleported away. "I missed" Zach said. The Bear tackled Relyin. Relyin struggled under Golden Freddy. "Don't pull a Toy Chica on me, I swear I'll cut you open and wear you as a suit!" Relyin yelled. Golden Freddy's eyes stopped bleeding. His eyeless returned to the normal, eyeless holes.

"Relyin... What happen?" Golden Freddy rolled off of Relyin. "The kid took over." Zach said. "Whose that?" Golden Freddy asked. "TLR Zach." Relyin said. "TLR? Oh! Timeline regulator!" Golden Freddy figured out. "He's a much higher rank then me." Zach said. "Where is everyone?" Golden Freddy asked. "Go into my warehouse. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy on the way." Relyin said. Golden Freddy got up and left the pizzeria. Zach went to follow but Relyin flashed ahead of him. "We got to clean up."

"K." Zach said.

The two piled up Paul's destroyed animatronics. The mangled heap of heads, arms and legs reminded Relyin of a star ship wreck while Zach thought there was a face in this mess. When Relyin came to Tori's body, he slit her forehead and put his hand in side. Her AI chip was in tact. Little damaged but Relyin could fix it. Chica's body was heavily damaged. Her jaws were completely crushed, but the top of her head was still in one piece. He silt the top of Chica's head. Her AI chip was dead, static had fried it's working. Relyin placed it in a pouch on his belt along with Tori's.

"So your Alien?" Zach asked. "Mmmhmm." "What specie?" Relyin pulled out a pair of hipster glasses to add for comedic effect. "Energy being - your have probably never heard of it." Zach laughed. Relyin tossed the glasses aside. "What's your number?" Relyin asked. "Sent them to you." Zach responded. Relyin looked at his WMC got them. "Last TLR I asked that said it was against the rules." Relyin said. "Meh, I'm aloud to help who ever I want but if it's out of the guide lines..." "Zach, I know the rules." Relyin said. "Come on to my ware house, I got some 'toys' we can much around with."

Relyin and Zach walked over to Relyins ware house. Relyin would describe the pair in an over the top australian accent, 'Bloody good mates.' While Zach would use the easier going term 'friends.' The pair walked together.

Overly long gap at the end for no reason


	26. Chapter 25: Egg puns, alls shell

**Hey guys the Other Guy here! **

**So I dropped asleep writing this chapter and my Friend came along and wrote the Vicky's POV, I kept it in, I think she did a good job and I hope you guys do to.**

The night after the animatronics tryed to kill him Mike had gone over to check on them. After all they were still his Friends. Mike knocked on the huge roller door at the front of the warehouse. No response. He tried the smaller office door on the side.

"Hello?" Mike asked. Vicky opened the door, smile brimmed on her face. "Hello Mike!" She greeted. "How the others doing?" Mike asked. "I'm the only one on, Relyin turns on the one his repairing." Mike nodded, then followed Vicky in. "How are your repairs going?" Mike asked. "Good, still little sad about Chica an confused what to do about Nate." "Why, what's wrong with Nate?" Mike asked intrigued. "Well... Um... He seems depressed." Vicky said scratching her furry head in embarrassment . "What did you do?" Mike asked. "I tried make friends, but well umm..." Vicky stopped walking with mike. Her cheeks turned a red as she gazed to the floor. "I kind of reprogrammed his AI chip." Vicky finally admitted.

Mike went to ask what did she mean by that, but ended up tripping on his own words. The two left there, both didn't want to talk about it any more. Relyin was sitting at a bench top, with a welding mask and his battle armour on. The masked flicked up revealing a warm smile. "G'day Mike!" Relyin greeted. "Hey man, how you?" Mike greeted in return. "Goodly good." Relyin said. "Vicky I need to get your repairs done." Relyin said.

Vicky lied on the bench in front Relyin. "She should be done in about an hour," Relyin acclaimed. "So, what happened to Zach?" Mike asked. "He's got TLR Assassinations and a report to give command. I as a senior agent get to choose when I do assassinations, in return in own my free time. 100 thousand years worth of free time stocked up." Relyin began whistling as he toiled away on Vicky.

Vicky grunted and frowned a few times in pain and laughed when Relyin set himself on fire with a blow torch. "Your whole repair job when up in flames!" No one laughed to Mikes pun. "What that was a could one!" He stated, Relyin shook his head side to side. "Oh burn!" Vicky said. Relyin smirked at Vicky's unintentional Pun. "How was that funnier then mine?" Mike stated. "Mike your puns were good once apon a time ago." Vicky said feeling a little sad for the angered Mike. Relyin smiled. "What comedy you do?" Mike asked Relyin. "Occasional Pun - One liners,"

"Alright egg puns, which one makes me laugh more wins." Vicky said. "Egg-salent." Mike said. Vicky smirked. "All's well ends shell." Relyin made a pun. Vicky smirked. "Eggy-migo!" Mike called back. Vicky chuckled. "I'm not a Yoke-al!" Relyin pun back. Vicky continued laughing. "You read my mind, or should I say you knew egg xactly what I was thinking!" Mike said. Relyin spoke smile wide on his face. "Stole my pun, but anyways it was all white no yoke..." "stop, stop, stop I'm going to piss my self." Vicky squeezed between laughs.

"Who won?" Both Mike and Relyin said together. "I did!" Both said together. "No I did!" Both said together. "Stop saying what I say!" Both said. "Relyin! I'm back!" Zach appeared in the work shop area. "Hey!" Both said together. Mike and Relyin glared into each eyes. "Wow! Double trouble..." Zach said. Relyin fell over. Mike's eyes blue changed into a yellow, just like Relyin's. Mike spoke in Relyin's voice, "Soul transfer, oh I love that power." "Wow what did you do?" Vicky said, in a mix a fear and awe. "I temporarily took control of Mike." Relyin spook through Mike. Mike was released by Relyin as his eyes turned back blue.

"What the hell did you do?" Mike asked.

The night went on, Vicky was finished and Relyin began fixing Nate. Mike and Vicky to the Pizzeria to do all the jobs that were needed to be done. Relyin would quietly hum to himself while playing around with Nates in sides.

"Relyin, be honest with me you ever feel like something is watching you?" Nate asked.

"I aways feel like someone's watching me..." Relyin started singing, Zach laughed. Nate released a low growl. "Why do you ask that?" Golden Freddy asked appearing next to Relyin. Relyin didn't flinch, but Zach sure did. "Well it just feels like it..." Nate said trying to explain his complex feeling. "Tall man in a suit, face less with long tentacles stretching from his back?" Zach asked. "Slender man?" Relyin said, "I got trapped in a under ground bunker with that freak!"

Relyin shivered. "Legend..." Golden Freddy said, he breathed in deeply, "I had book on legendary creatures, and I get a lot of my fighting style from slender man. Where'd you get your fighting style?" "Deadpool!" Relyin said instantly. "I was just taught..." Zach said. "Where did you get the idea for C-16?" Zach asked. Before anyone could even think of an answer, Zach's WIC and Relyin's WMC flashed red. Both checked the screens, both got the same alert. "Crap!" Relyin said. "Double crap!" Zach said. "What's going on?" Nate asked. "We can't tell you!" Relyin said. "Power them off!" Zach commanded.

Nate was powered down, followed by the shocked Golden Freddy.

"Suit up!" Relyin commanded. "You bringing C-16?" Zach asked. "No. Somethings wrong with him." "It must be bad there has been no code red before."id. Zach pulled on all of his weapons adjusting each belt and seathe to be comfortable. Relyin pulled on his padded under suit, followed by the high tech m.17 armour and top off with all Relyin's weapons. "What do you time travel with?" Zach asked. "I took TLR commands standard device, upgraded it and mounted it in to my armour." Relyin replied. "Meet you at command."

[18 hours later Vicky's POV]

"Come on Relyin open up!" I yelled. Mike banged on the door again. "Wonder why?" Mike puzzled. "Somethings wrong I can feel it." I stated. It just felt wrong, the lights were out and there was no noise. Mike knew it too, I could see that worried look on his face. I reared back. "What are you doing?" Mike asked. I crashed against the aged wall of the warehouse. In vain my effort was, I bounced off the wall. I moaned in anger. "If only we had C-16, bet he would just blast down that wall. In fact he would have a 'blast'" Mike made another terrible pun, that I smiled to.

I got up again and threw my self into the wall again with the same result. I cried like a toddler who didn't get his way. Mike sat down and laid arm around me. "We can get in... In fact I have an idea." Mike ran back into the night. Two head lights and a horn were a crude warning for me to dodge the black and yellow muscle car. The car smashed through the small office door and Into Relyins work shop. Debris flew everywhere. Mike crawled from the car. "That's one way to tear down a wall." Mike said. "I hope Relyin doesn't mind you crashed his car." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. The Animatronics were suspended on a wall, with exception of Nate whom lied on a bench and the dead Chica and Tori who slumped over in the far corner. C-16 lied on a bench, with a few plates open and his right arm disconnected. "How do we turn them on?" Mike asked. "Maybe C-16 knows." I said. Mike went over to C-16 and I followed. "Uh oh." Mike said. "There's no on switch." He said in a panicked tone. "How'd do we turn C-16 on then..." I panicked.

C-16's chest was open, revealing a glowing yellow triangle core. Each corner of the triangle had a small sphere of yellow energy. I felt my chest right over my core. He was like us, core and all. Maybe that's how we turn him on. I pressed the core in. There was hum of mechanical life as C-16's panels closed and he reconnected his arm. Finally the two yellow eyes glowed. C-16 didn't greet us though. "C-16?" I asked. A skull like mask shut over C-16 screen face, his arms changed into the cannons. He threw himself from the table and on to me. The cannon glowed in my face. C-16 crushed my arms and legs.

Was this the same C-16 who saved me from near death multiple times? I didn't bother screaming, it was a waste of time, in stead I closed my eyes and embraced the end. C-16's cannon transformed back in to a hand and the mask vanished again. I opened my eyes and saw C-16's hand. I pulled my self from the floor. "What was that for?" I asked. Then I remembered C-16's voice had been destroyed. "Oh... Yeah." C-16 surprised me when he put his arm up and rested a hand beside my neck. I felt the wire poke in as I drifted asleep.

"Vicky!" C-16 had pulled me into a dream like stat.

"C-16?" I asked into the darkness.

"Sorry for doing that..." C-16 said. Two yellow eyes appeared before me.

"Don't be..." I said. A smile brimmed on my face.

"C-16, thank you... For all you have done for us and me."

C-16 didn't respond.

"C-16?"

"I have never been thanked before." C-16 spoke.

"You are lying..." I teased.

"You maybe this really awesome drone but you are not emotionless as you claim."

The two yellow eyes turned red.

I pulled back to reality, with a click of an ejected wire.

"What happen?" Mike asked. "He told me a few things, he can turn them on."

As Mike left the room I gave C-16 a friendly punch in the arm.

**Another good note is I didnt upload this chapter in the middle of the night!**

**On another note I would really like some suggestions on how shit hits the fan while Relyin and Zach are away. Trust me, to make my plan of events to happen, shits got to hit the fan.**


	27. Chapter 26: A large unexplained hole

**Hey guys other guy here!**

**This is a fairly uneventful chapter.**

**Thanks to Foxy's Biggest Fan for Venom, he will be used well!**

[No POV]

Mike worried about the animatronics still being in the frenzy mode when they work up. Even with C-16 and Vickie to save him, he still feared for his life. C-16 was attempting repair his vocal generator and speaker. Both were heavily damaged.

"(Static) Te...T...Testing." C-16 voice finally snapped back to correction.

Vicky gave C-16 a smile. There friendship was close. "Allow me to test..." C-16 wavered over to the hanging Animatronics. He raised a hand towards Foxy. With a click absolutely nothing happened. "Why's he not turning on?" Vicky asked in a worried tone. "Hmm." C-16 muttered. C-16 lowered his hand to Foxy's chest. "Perhaps... No Vicky shall do it." C-16 said, taking a step back. "What?" Mike asked. "Foxy needs a jump start, I figured since you two are mates you could do it." C-16 said emotionlessly. Vicky smiled at C-16. "How do I that?" "Divert power from you core to you finger then zap Foxy's chest." C-16 instructed.

[Eddy's POV]

Was I dead?

I felt like this before, when I was stuffed in the suit. My eyes remained open but the rest of my body felt non existent.

The spider animatronic stood a head of me. "You seem small..." The spider animatronic said in a Russian accent. "You seem big..." I said. "It is a pity that I have to kill a man with such humour." I smiled. "I am Venom the funnel web spider." The spider said, "you are?" "Eddy the Eagle." "Edward, I like that name." Venom said. "Perhaps if we both survive the next battle we can sit down and have a drink." "Yeah, don't say in front of my friends." I said back. The Russian spider laughed.

"You are a funny bird." Venom said. "Venom put our guest to sleep!" Paul yelled. "I'm sorry friend." "Wait!" I said. I tried to block the fist but my hand was tied. The spider knocked me to the floor. I fell into sleep.

[No POV]

"Venom bring Eddy in." Paul yelled. Venom lifted the silent Eddy and carried him to Paul's work shop. "Yes boss what did you want the bird for?" Venom asked. "His mind still contains a chip which would allow the toys to be backed up if they were destroyed. We are going to take that chip and re build my army." Paul said. "What shall we... I do with the eagle?" Venom asked. "You may dispose of him how ever you please Venom?" Paul instructed. Paul walked back into his work shop. A wide curtain cut it in half.

Rebuilds of Toy Freddy, Chika, Bonnie, Foxy and Parrio were revealed as Paul yanked the curtain back. Wires strung from them to various monitors and displays. Paul pointed to a bench and Venom placed him there. Paul lifted the heavy power saw and began cutting the top of Eddy's head open. Sparks shot up as the rotting skin and metal was cut. Paul ripped the back up chip out. "He is a man?" Venom said. "Who would of guested." Paul said with out caring. "You may dispose of him now." Paul said. "Poor man." Venom said. Picking up the Eagle.

Venom left carrying Eddy with two of his arms over one shoulder. Out of respect Venom stitched up Eddy's forehead. After the years, Jeremy's body had moulded with the endoskeleton with in the suit, Venom planed to bury the Eagle out of respect for the man with in. He placed the eagle in the front of one of the trucks. Then drove him off. Eddy began to awake with some soft moans. "Oh where am I?" Eddy moaned holding his head. He jumped when he saw Venom driving. "I'm having you buried. The man inside you deserves his peace." Venom said. "What? No, Please!" Eddy said. "Do you not want your rest?" Venom said.

"Look years ago..." Eddy told Venom his story. "So please could you just take me home?" Eddy asked. Venom stopped the truck. "If we meet in battle you will not be spared." Venom

said. "I shall take you home but this stays between us." Venom said. "Thanks!" Eddy said.

Venom held his word and dropped Eddy at the pizzeria, just moments before Vicky was going jump start Foxy.

Eddy waved to Venom as he reversed out and Venom waved back. Eddy looked through the glass doors of the pizzeria. The doors were locked Eddy banged on them. "No ones there?" He said to himself. Eddy then walked to towards Relyins warehouse. After noticing the huge hole and car through the wall. "Relyin's going to be pissed..." Eddy muttered as he sprinted into the hole. C-16 and Vicky were standing by the hanging Animatronics. "Hello?" Eddy called to his friends.

Vicky turned to Eddy, then ran up and hugged the eagle with such force, Eddy felt Jeremy's eyes tighten against the sockets. Mike appeared with a six pack, "hope Relyin doesn't mind... Eddy!" "Relyins might not mind the beer but the hole!" Eddy joked. "Yeah not my best." "It's good to know we didn't lose you too." C-16 said in a monotone voice. "Wait what do you mean too?" Eddy questioned, pulling away from Vicky. "Tori and Chica are dead." Vicky said sadly. "That's terrible... What about these guys?" Eddy pointed to the hanging animatronics.

"Deactivated for repairs. We will need to jump start their cores. As fare as I know Relyin and Zach repaired them all before they both left. Relyin began working on me but did not finish me." C-16 said. "Like I said how do we jump start them?" c-16's two yellow eyes displayed a mix of anger and shock Vicky's comment. C-16's right hand began to snap and transform into a split taser like weapon. He held it close to Foxy's chest and electricity began running across the air to the fury chest. Foxy sparked alive, taking in a deep breath. "Foxy?" Vicky stuttered. Foxy moaned. "What happened? Oh My God! Mike?" Foxy said panicking. "Foxy I'm ok!" Mike yelled, "Relyin and Zach protected me." "I tried to control it, but he took over." Foxy said sadly.

"I felt the tug too." C-16 admitted. C-16's left hand turned into a laser edged sword, which he cut Foxy free with. Eddy helped Foxy sit on a bench. "Mike care to take a gamble." C-16 offered. "What do you mean gamble?" "Pull my arm to decide which Animatronic I wake up next." Mike tugged C-16 arm, C-16's screen face scrolled through the animatronics faces it stopped on Golden Freddy.

C-16 repeated the process until the animatronics were all awake.


	28. Chapter 27: TLR stuff and things

**Hey guys!**

** to all of you for reading this**

** I leave it open for sequel of Prequel **

**4.I Forgot 3**

Paul wasn't just going to use animatronics in his final attack. Thousands of Endoskeletons were going help him. But he wasn't ready yet.

The Fazbear Force was horribly outnumbered but they were hoping C-16 might be the equaliser, but with out Relyin most of C-16's weapons were still locked.

Zach and Relyin were busy with TLR things and stuff...

Command was under attack and all time line regulators were called to defend the base.

Thump! Thump!

The heavy metal blast doors wouldn't hold much longer. All 110 TLRs were here on defence. As Zach was a newer member he was standing very close to the blast doors. Relyin as he was a member of the elite twelve had chosen how he would defend. A scoped sniper rifle with bayonet, Relyin had chosen and he was positioned close to time editor, the leader.

Thump! Thump!

"Hold!" A TLR yelled.

The doors exploded and a group of heavily armed mercenaries charged in. Zach fired his wrist guns at one unfortunate man. The man dodged the volley of shots, but not the heavy calibre of a sniper shot from Relyin. The group clashed with the TLRs. A tank smashed through the doors and fired at Relyins position. Relyin leaped from his nest and landed in the TLR group. He didn't have time to catch his breath as he began clearing the mercenaries.

The tank fired and killed a bunch of TLR's.

Relyin stabbed his bayonet into a man, who screamed in pain. He fired the rifle completely decimated the man's head. Zach was clearing the Mercenaries but was becoming more and more swarmed. Relyin noticed this. The bolt action clicked as Relyin raised the rifle to fire. The bullet cut through 6 men. Relyin sprinted to Zach.

"Watch my back!" Zach called. Relyin fired the rifle until the clip fell to the ground empty. "I'm all out of gun juice!" Relyin called. Zach's wrist guns made a empty clicking sound. "Me too." Relyin flicked the rifle around so he was holding the barrel. Relyin used the stock as a make shift club. Zach pulled his knife and a short sword out. "How many do you thinks left?" Relyin asked. "Less then 30 of us..." Zach said. The tank pointed the menacing cannon at the pair. Zach fired the para chord to the roof then was pulled to the roof. Relyin however, used his super speed.

Time slowed around Relyin. The shell slowed in mid air Relyin span it around then punched it. Time speed up as the shell speeded into the tank at nearly twice the pace as it shot at Relyin. The tank exploded in an amazing of display of fire and light. "Why didn't you use that earlier?" Zach asked. "It takes a lot of energy and focus, can't do it all the time." Relyin said, "But it's time to cut loose. You get to the time editor get him outta here!" Relyin manifested yellow energy around his arms forming 4 clawed paws over each hands then charged towards the horde of mercenaries.

Zach sprinted back wards. Two elites guarded the time editor and if they were as powerful Relyin, Zach new he couldn't over power them. He took it humbly and kneeled before his leader. "Time editor my... Elite TLR Novaa ordered me to get you somewhere safe." The time line editor was an older man who had a light sliver goatee. "You are?" He questioned Zach. "TLR Zacharay." "Alpha how many of us remain?" The timeline editor questioned the right elite. Alpha was fully armoured with a black visor for a face. "3 Elites and him, sir." Zach could tell these two were highly disciplined. "Alpha and Zacharay prepare the ship." Time editor ordered, "Omega aid your fellow elite TLR Novaa, then fall back to the ship dock and hold line."

Omega was a copy of Alpha but on close inspection they were mirrors of each other. Half of there armoured bodies were black while the other white. Omega ran to aid Relyin. Relyin was running out of energy as the fight went on. "TLR Novaa follow me." Omega ordered. Relyin blasted blue energy from his two gloved hands, it was from the suit not him. "Roger that!" The two ran as three tanks appeared. The ship dock area was sealed as soon as Omega and Relyin ran in. "Zacharay how long do we have till the ship is ready?" Alpha asked. "I don't know" The door banged hard. "Zach!" Relyin yelled, then flashed at the console. "Alpha join your brother!" Relyin ordered. "Affirmative." "Dam wild card." Time editor said.

Relyin seemed slightly insulted but continued getting the ship to work. "Done every one in!" Relyin ordered. As the door exploded open the remaining TLRs were in the ship. "Time editor the safest time is here, I have a base in the Arctic circle you can stay there." Relyin told the time editor. "Sir you will be safe." Alpha affirmed. "Indeed." Omega agreed. "We can not cower from these mercenaries, TLR Zachary, Novaa, Alpha, Omega I promote you all to elder. I shall remain in your asylum, Novaa, but we grow our organisation once again then attack those swine and continue our duty. " Time editor said. Zachary was shocked, Alpha and Omega kneeled down and praised. "In that case..." Relyin time traveled away.

"As much as he is a wild card, he has proven himself again and again." Time editor praised. "As he is." Omega agreed. "Can I go?" Zach asked politely. "Zach I would like you follow TLR Novaa." Time editor commanded. Zach nodded then time traveled.

Zach appeared in park with Relyin sitting in front of him. "Took you long enough." Relyin joked. "Zach let's go." "Back there Time editor called you a wild card why?" Zach asked. "My methods are well unpredictable and usually in bad odds." Relyin said. Zach smiled. The pair talked and walked along the road to the pizzeria.

Back at the Pizzeria the group were finishing up for the day and the animatronics began waiting for Mike to arrive. Mike arrived at 11 rather early.

"Hey guys!" Mike called. C-16 waved to Mike silently, Mike waved back. "How you C-16?" "I am operating at peak, as your are?" C-16 asked back. "Good. Where are the others?" Mike asked. "I suspect they are planing to surprise you." Mike smiled. "Tell them I prepared." C-16 nodded. The drone disappeared down the hall. Mike hung his coat and placed his bag in his office, then walked down west hall. "Hey guys!" Mike yelled. Vicky was standing out side the door of Parts and Survives. "Guys Mikes here!" She said ducking her head in. "What's going on?" Mike questioned. The Animatronics flooded out arms behind there back. Bonnie was whistling. C-16 reappeared by Mike's side.

Mike stared in Freddy's eyes with in expression that made him crack. C-16 powered through the animatronics, Mike caught a glimpse of Bonnie's hand which was stained with blood. C-16 bursted in to the room to find Mr Fazbear's body stuffed into a leopard Animatronic suit. His head was the only part not covered. Mike followed after C-16. "What the hell?" Mike spat. "It worked for me!" Eddy protested. "Guys you can't do this!" Mike said. "Sorry, we... Just had to..." Bonnie said. C-16 lost focus and attempted to stuff a Bonnie head on to his head.

"Mike..." Foxy tried to excuse the group but couldn't. Vicky began chuckling when C-16 turned to the group with the Bonnie head on. "Can we finish?" Nate asked, tearing in one eye. Mike almost declined, but felt the urge to allow them. He stepped aside and Golden Freddy pushed the leopard head over the dead mans face. It was oddly soothing. They all linked arms, sadden smiles brimming on there faces.

Relyin and Zach reached Relyins warehouse. "Son of a Bitch!" Relyin said after seeing his car in a hole in his warehouse. "I'm going to kill Mike!"

"Relyin is near bye!" C-16 said, springing up and sprinting out of the pizzeria. "Come on let's go see him then!" Bonnie said. Golden Freddy teleported to the two's location. C-16 bet the teleporting bear. "C-16 good to see you dude, what's with the Bonnie head." "I think he's funny." Vicky commented. "It's like looking In a mirror." Bonnie joked. "Umm... Sorry about your car and warehouse." Vicky said. Mike walked out with Foxy and Freddy behind him. "Mike..." Relyin said head locking the young man. "You put my car through a my place. Give a good reason not to kill you now." "Relyin!" Freddy yelled. Eddy and Nate finally joined the group outside. "I'm so sorry, I swear I had too!" Mike begged.

"You owe me a car wash and a wall repair." Relyin releasing Mike. "Actually just the wash." A yellow trail was left as Relyin flashed to a brick yard, he then left money on the bench and flashed a pile of Bricks back to the ware house, he then collected some mortar. The damaged car was moved back then Relyin began relaying the bricks. In 4 seconds Relyin was finished and fell to the ground exerted. "Wall fixed..." Relyin said between breaths. "If anyone needs me I'm going be doing things in my workshop." Relyin snapped up and Zach followed him. C-16 and Nate followed.

Mike wondered back into the Pizzeria with the others. Mike walked past the parts and services.

A leopard animatronic stood in the door way moaning.

**Fazbear lives!**


	29. Chapter 28: The SPECAIL HELL!

**Hey guys the other guy here, Firstly the next chapter it's going to be the most action you **

**seen. Secondly to be or not to be, I would love to rite a sequel if youdly guys are down for it!**

**thirdly enjoy the next chapter.**

Mike slipped over as if he saw a ghost. "Mike?" The leopard muttered. "Mr Fazbear!" Mike screamed. "Did I die?" The leopard questioned. "Yes...Are you Frank Fazbear?" "I don't know." The leopard in a panic. Eddy jumped at sight of the Leopard. "Fazbear..." Eddy muttered. The eagle placed an arm around the panicking leopard. "Look your probably nervous and worried but I know what you have been through. I was stuffed too. My name was Jeremy Fitzgerald and I worked for you. Now I'm Eddy the eagle. Who are you?" The leopards yellow eyes began glowing as he spoke.

"I'm Leonardo the Leopard." Leo said smile brimming on his face. "I want you to go met with the others, I'm sure you'll know who they are." Eddy suggested. The leopard nodded and head off In their direction. Eddy wondered over to were Mike had been watching from the floor and helped the young man up. "you either die a guard or live long enough to become phone guy." Eddy joked. "Marionette did the same for the others... I payed attention I guess." Eddy told Mike. "You keep mentioning a marionette?" Mike said. "I rather not..." Eddy said.

[over at the warehouse]

"C-16 how long have I been away?" Relyin asked. "A week and 3 days." C-16 said. "Wow, only felt like a couple of hours." Relyin stated. "Time travel isn't accurate is now..." Zach muttered to himself. "Time travel?" Nate muttered, both his fury ears lowered. "You don't know?" Zach said. Nate nodded. "Zach and I are Time Line Regulators, TLRs, we fix time." Relyin instructed. Nate still looked confused. "Say someone wants to alter time, we deal with them." Zach added. Nate nodded.

C-16 layed down on a bench and Relyin began tinkering with the drone. "So C-16 any problems, with the prototype body?" Relyin asked the drone. "The new battle mask does not aways deploy." C-16 said. Relyin began tinkering with C-16 and remained their for quite some time.

Mike was sitting with his office when the phone rang.

"What the?" Mike spat in confusion.

"Mike Schmidt speaking"

"Hello Mike, Paul Hogen speaking."

"Well what do want?" Mike interrupted.

"One more chance to take the pizzeria. Tomorrow expect me and my group to attack." Paul taunted.

Relyin heard the conversation, he had a bug planted in Mike's phone that he listened through. He ditched the tools and C-16 and flashed into Mike's office. The phone was ripped from Mike's hand and Relyin put to his ear.

"Paul you and me your house now!" Relyin demanded.

"and who is this..." Paul spat back.

"The guy you shot in the face." Relyin said.

"I'll leave the front door open, Relyin." Paul taunted.

"You better, cause I'm coming." Relyin hung the phone up.

"Relyin how you going to get there..." Mike asked as Relyin flashed away.

Paul was standing out side his house as soon as Relyin got there.

"Alright you wanted me for?" Paul asked. "You dare hurt Mike, Velma or any of the animatronics. I will personally drag you down to a Special level of hell, reserved for the worst of the worst. Where you will rot for the rest of eternity, then I come back and time travel you back to the begin of time and stick you back in THE SPECIAL HELL!" Relyin yelled the last words and was standing on top of Paul. "I won't touch them but they will." Paul spat back.

The Toys appeared behind Paul. Relyin couldn't take them, he was drained of energy and was still hurt from the mercenary attack. But he sifted into a offensive stance. "I'm going to wear Toy Freddy like a coat. I'll break Toy Bonnie's legs then make him run a mile. I deep fry Toy Chika then feed her to a wood Chipper. And Toy Foxy, I'm going to revert you back to mangle!" Relyin threatened. The toys were disheartened. "If you all still have the courage to attack tomorrow, I'll see you all in hell!" Relyin had flashed back leaving his echoing words ringing in their ears.

The door flew shut as Relyin appeared back at the pizzeria. "What did you do?" Vicky asked. "Relyin what happened bro?" Mike asked. Relyin was still breathing hard. "Just... Gave... Paul a... Scare." Relyin replied. "If he comes tomorrow I will personally drag Paul down to the special hell were the worst go." "No... We don't kill him..." Golden Freddy protested, "If we did we would be sinking down to his level. I know for a fact that we are better people." Leonardo spoke in agreement, "We should embrace him with open arms." Relyin looked to the floor, the determination once flooding through him replaced with a quiet sadness. "I can't do that..." He admitted.

All eyes rested on Relyin. "All I know is what my assassin training taught me, I just don't think I have it in me to be forgivable..." Relyin relaxed against the wall then slide down to sitting against the wall. Vicky and Foxy sat down either side of him. "Then what do we do?" Relyin went on. "Well why do we have to do anything." Foxy added. "What run?" Freddy almost laughed. Mike thought hard for a second. "What should we do?" Golden Freddy asked. "Self defence." Vicky replied, "We could fight off his group then corner him." Relyin nodded, said. "I honestly can't believe that you all are considering forgiving the man. If you can perhaps I can."

"So is everyone good with giving Paul a second chance?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Leonardo said in growing Italian accent.

"Sure," The two fox's chimed together.

"I'm ok with it if Eddy's ok with it?" Bonnie asked, Eddy replied with, "I guess."

"Yep," the two bears chimed together.

Relyin stood up and said, "I'm in and I'll get C-16 and Zach in"


	30. Chapter 29: The final battle! Part 1

**Hey all!**

**tis the other guy here, I wanted to have this chapter out on Christmas day but my internet screwed it self over. Hope you all a merry Christmas, or happy what ever you celebrate.**

"C-16 is logistical genus, he could rig up a awesome plan." Relyin said. "He is a hyper intelligent robot." Zach added. Mike thought hard, in the past C-16 had acted in ways that had saved everyone, like taking a bullet for Mike or when Vicky was badly damaged and he aided her. Mike was convinced C-16 could create a well detailed plan. "Yeah, I think he could." Leonardo said in full Italian accent, along way from Mr Fazbear's light British accent. "What have you thought up?" Golden Freddy asked. All in the room looked to C-16. "Perhaps Relyin could load a blank C-16 body into Golden Freddy?" C-16 said. Mike thought it weird he that he didn't say my body, but C-16 body.

"If Paul attacks during day I think we should have the customers moved into Pirates Cove. Leonardo shall guard them." C-16 said. "Why should I guard them?" Leonardo defended. "You are not fully adjusted to your animatronic body. Nor are you fully settled in the body either." C-16 spoke to Leonardo like he was child. "Next?" Vicky asked. "Mike will be at the reception with Velma when she arrives, Relyin could you please supply them with SAS-62 shot guns, with flash light and fore grip attachments." C-16 went on. "Freddy, Bonnie and Eddy be on stage, when the attack starts you be a defensive line in the pizzeria. Foxy, Vicky and I will be an offensive force. Is everyone clear on their positions?"

"What about Zach, Relyin and me?" Golden Freddy asked. "You three will fight as you please." C-16 said. Zach and Relyin high five. "Come on, Goldie. Let's make you awesome!" Relyin said. Golden Freddy teleported and Relyin flashed away, but reappeared back. "Almost forgot, C-16 hand out your micro head set communicators." Relyin then flashed away again. Every one had one then C-16 tested it by playing the remix of Bonnie, Eddy and Relyin's remix. "Hay that's our remix!" Bonnie said into the chat. "It's good." Leonardo said into the chat. "Yeah." Vicky said.

"Ill give one to Velma when she comes in this morning." C-16 said in the chat. "Guys keep radio silence, I'm trying to work. Or at least talk on a different channel." Relyin said annoyed. Velma walked in and C-16 threw an micro headset to her. "Thanks what's this for?" "Paul, is going to attack later... Keep in touch." C-16 said. He then told Velma the plan. C-16 disappeared from the conversation and wondered off. "Still want to know what goes on in that mind of his." Vicky said walking past Velma. "Tell me about it." Mike agreed. "Wait didn't he create Vicky's AI?" Foxy whispered to Mike. "Even said it was very different to his though..." Mike whispered back.

"Guys sorry if I'm late to the party digging up some hardware." Relyin spoke in the chat. "What do you mean hardware?" Eddy and Bonnie both spoke back into the chat. "You know a weapon or military vehicles, I don't know when I get to my stock I'll see what I can find." Relyin said back. Zach turned off the microphone behind his ear and followed Relyin outside of his Warehouse. Zach noticed Relyin walked out into the middle of the parking lot. "How you planing to get to your stash?" Zach asked. Relyin's face was covered by the helmet and his hands by gloves. "The M.17 powered armour suit, isn't just for combat." Relyin said as the air grew warmer. Relyin hovered around a metre from the ground. "Flight systems!" Relyin flew over Zach. "See you later my friend!" Relyin said.

A sonic boom followed as Relyin shot away from Zach. The enhancement's of Zach's ears crackled loudly. Zach felt a minor pain but shrugged it off as his ears stopped ringing. "Well I hope we're not dead when he gets back." Zach said. Zach's plan was to climb to the roof of the near by building and provide sniper support. The same building C-16 used before. The dark matter scared walls would still be use for Zach. "So guys I'm thinking of providing a sniper support," Zach said turning the microphone back on. "Cool," Leonardo said. "I recommend using..." "I know C-16, I'm up here now." Zach interrupted the drone. "What weapon you using?" C-16 asked in return. "A shortened rail gun." Zach replied. "What's a rail gun?" Velma asked in the chat. "A electro magnetic sling shot basically." C-16 told Velma.

The first customers began pouring in. Freddy saw the same little girl who had hugged him a few weeks ago and she ran to him. "Hello Freddy," She greeted. "Hi..." Freddy realised that he hadn't remembered the girls name. "Where's Chica?" She asked, looking around for the bird. Freddy's heart churned. "She's... Um... Visiting family." Freddy said, hiding the sadness he felt. The girls mother appeared from the crowd and rushed towards her daughter. "Jessica?" She asked. The little girl, now called Jessica turned to her mother. "Mum, it's Freddy!" She said excitedly. "Hello," Freddy said to the girls mother. "You must be Freddy. Jessica come on, mummy has to go to work." The mother said. Jessica moaned. "We would be happy to look after her for a few hours," Velma said winking at the girl. "Please mummy!" The girl pressured her mother. C-16 bumped the mother as he walked past. She turned to see the tall drone walking away and released a slight yelp. "He's our security drone a company offered for us to trial it." Velma lied.

"Yes you can stay, I'll pick you up around 6 okay?" The mother looked down at her daughter and gave her hug then left.

Over in pirates cove the two foxes were preparing for today's shows and the battle. Foxy squeezed Vicky close in a warm hug and Vicky squeezed back. "This may be our last day together." Foxy said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I know." Vicky's voice cracked as tears fell from her eyes on to Foxy's shoulder. Foxy was also crying. "I love you Foxy." Vicky said. "I love you too." Foxy said back. The two Foxes passionately kissed, it was a long kiss.

Back in the main hall.

"Come on, Leonardo let's get back stage. Goldie found a pack of playing cards, we can play a game of something." Eddy said to the leopard. The pair walked to back stage when Eddy realised he was meant to be on stage. "Bonnie what we playing today?" Eddy called on his way to stage. "I don't know, Freddy normally decides. Freddy what song are we playing?" "Pizza rock!" Freddy called to Bonnie. "Really?" Eddy's chimed with Bonnie's, both a little pissed with the choice of pizza rock.

[Paul's POV]

2 pm.

"Paul are we there yet?" Parrio asked from the back of the truck. I had Venom driving the truck so I could have a peaceful think over my plan. Parrio had pressed her face against the grill between the truck and trailer. "No we are not there yet. On a more important note do you know the plan?" I questioned. "I take on Foxy and his Vixen, kill the vixen and capture him, right?" " good to know your remembered Parrio." I congratulated sarcastically. "Why do you want him alive?" Chika asked. "Their cores." "What about them?" Venom said in his thick Russian accent. "Yeah?" Parrio agreed. "We could copy their chips and edit the copies turning them to our side and then they reveal how there cores work." I said. "Wait them?" Parrio said. I spoke, "Yes them, I would like Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie alive and that new combat drone..." "C-16." Venom interrupted me. "Venom you know his name?" Chika spat. "Yes, the Eagle bought him up in our conversation." Venom said, losing part of his concentration on the road. "Nice enough guy." Venom acclaimed, "very funny. Pity I had buried him, I would of liked him be an friend." "You buried him?" I asked.

"Yes there was a man under the suit and I thought it was time that the man was laid to peace." Venom replied to me. "Would you look at that... Venom has a sense of morals." Parrio said sarcastically. I chuckled. "Paul isn't there a lot of them now?" Toy Freddy asked. "Yes. But it isn't just us, I have hundreds of endoskeletons to aid you all." "Is that why you have a lot of trucks?" Parrio asked. "Yes," I said.

"Here we are..." Venom said.

[mikes POV]

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a message from Relyin, that read. "Your shotguns are in the back seat of mah car. Forgot to tell you before I left... :D" I smiled. "Who was it?" Velma asked. "Relyin, he got us the guns. I'll be right back, going to get the guns." I walked out to the car. My state of mind was calm, which was surprising for what I had been going through. The guns were laid on the back seat, I opened the door and picked them up. "Now if I only knew where he went..." I said cheerfully. As I was pulling out from his car I noticed in the still cracked window a reflection of a truck pulling up in the middle of the car park. Paul got out from the passenger side of the truck.

My thoughts at this point was, 'oh shit, shit and shit.' I ducked down and slowly walked towards the front of Relyins mangled muscle car. The broken glass on the ground was the least of my concerns. "Guys, their out the front!" I said into the chat. "Roger that, guys lets..." Eddy said but was cut off by the turning off of his microphone. Out of the driver side of the truck appeared a tall spider like animatronic. The pair was joined by the remade toys.

"Shit..." I said silently. In my panic I realised that I left the guns in the seat. Praying that they wouldn't see or hear me was my best option. The toys went to back of the truck, giving me a chance to grab the guns and run. I snuck along the car again and stopped at the open back door. I lifted the guns out then turned to make a run for it.

"Crack!"

Broken glass had shattered under foot. The beak-less toy Chica poked her head from the back of the truck, her eyes met my terrified gaze. She slowly walked towards me. I dropped one of the guns, but didn't flee. "Mike..." She hissed. I pulled the bolt action of the shot gun and aimed for her. She leaped at me. I didn't fire quick enough instead she landed on me, the gun was thrown form my grip. The animatronic crushed me to the ground. "Hello Mike!" She said. I struggled to escape her, but it was in vain. "Mmm... What to do with you..." She taunted. "Let me go..." I said in a jokey tone. She lowered her head closer to my face. "Nah... But I do love the feeling of warm flesh against my cold body."

My thoughts at this moments was: 'now I know how Bonnie felt.' She pulled off her pink panties. I closed my eyes and struggled harder. "What's wrong Mike? Don't you want me..." She moved her hand close to my pants then all of a sudden her weight completely disappeared off me. I opened my eyes to find C-16 pulling the yellow bird off of me. He threw Toy Chika into to Relyin's car. He offered his hand and pulled my self from the ground. "Thanks," "do not mention it Mike, collect the weapons." C-16 commanded. Toy Chica charged at C-16. C-16 effortlessly stopped her then held her above his head. He slammed her into the hard ground. She moaned.

Foxy and Vicky joined at C-16's side. I looked up to see the glare of Zach firing his weapon.

[no POV]

Zach fired his rail gun, the hyper shot striking toy Chika in the face. Part of her endoskeleton face showed. "You-son-of-a-bitch." Toy Chika said leaping from the ground. Vicky swung hard at the birds chest.

"Next time you attack us, please have some female pride and KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" Vicky said. Mike smirked. Parrio sprinted over to give aid to her friend. "Hey Mike what's the best way to eat a chicken?" Foxy asked jokingly. "Cooked..." Mike said confused. C-16's arm changed in a flame thrower like weapon, Relyin called it the microwave heat beam gun, so hot it's heat cut but didn't burn. C-16 burned Chika's eye but due to extreme heat of this weapon it now had to cool for a while, but on the bright side C-16's fist was white hot. The yellow bird sprinted at C-16 full of rage. C-16 griped her neck and lifted her from the ground.

Toy Chika screamed in pain as her flesh was burnt away revealing parts of her endoskeleton. "Am I hot to the touch?" C-16 taunted. Parrio charged at C-16, ramming in to him like a rhino. Parrio was sobbing, she was watching the tall dark drone destroy one of her closest friends. "Stop!" She yelled. C-16 throw Toy Chika towards the truck. "You want us to stop!" C-16 said in a quiet rage. He took a step closer to the green bird and spoke again, "Our Friends begged you monsters to stop," C-16 shoved her to the ground,

"you can plead all you want but I will not stop to you lay in a heap!"

**C-16 the badass!**


	31. Chapter 30: The Final Battle part 2

**Aloha emigos! Senior Other Guy here, G'day to all and I have no Idea why I did this author note. Any way,**

**I will be writing a sequel to this story, Ive started planing but I'm going to make you guys wait for awhile. The end of this story will have a teaser for the next bad guy.**

**Also Thank all of you for reviewing, reading, following and favouriting this story!**

**A special thanks, it means I give you an air five for those who sent me OCs, those include**

**Manic of Manical laughter**

**Nate the Lycan**

**Foxy's biggest fan**

**If I misses you and you have an OC just message me!**

**Amost forgot Send me all the awesome ideas you want to happen in the sequel!**

Chapter 30

C-16 transformed his arm into the cannon as Toy Chika ran up behind him to aid her friend. C-16 snapped around and fire the cannon three times, two shots striking Toy Chika in the stomach then one burned through her head. Still she ran hopelessly at C-16. C-16 stabbed the cannon through the head of toy Chika and fired the cannon several times until she was nothing more then a glowing pile of goo.

Parrio sprinted away hoping to avoid C-16, she did. "Form up, they will most likely attack us in numbers!" C-16 commanded. The group retreated into pizzeria.

"Jessica I need you to go pirate's cove!" Freddy said calmly to the little girl. "But, why?" "It's not safe a bad man is going to come in and attack us..." Freddy said back to the little girl. Jessica saw past Freddy's plastic blue eyes and asked, "Is he the one who killed you?" Freddy was shocked, how did she know? It cooked Freddy's mind just thinking about it. "What? No..." Freddy trailed off and carried the girl towards pirates cove when he saw Mike rush in with the foxes and C-16. "Good to see Mike got the guns," Velma said. "Toy Chika attacked him..." Vicky said with little embarrassment, but she looked down and her ears went down too. "She did that!" Bonnie said, still not believing it himself. Mike nodded. Eddy shivered thinking about it. "Screw the plan, we can take them!" Mike said changing the topic. "Yeah!" Foxy said. "But still, Leonardo just guard the people." Freddy said.

Golden Freddy appeared in the middle of the group. C-16 went to the drink tap in the corner of the room and attempted to cool his fist down. Steam smoked of the glowing black metal arm. "Good news, I got an older model of C-16 as my endoskeleton!" He proclaimed. "That's cool!" Vicky congratulated. The door cracked as Venom griped it hard.

"Venom pull the door from the hinges!" Paul commanded. The door cracked and moaned as it was painfully tore from the hinges. Finally it gave in and Venom held the door in two of his six arms. The Toy animatronics wondered in and Paul wondered in behind them. The Fazbear animatronics growled, in return so did the toys. "Mike! Take a look around this is the last time you may see your Friends!" Paul taunted. "You hope!" Golden Freddy yelled back. The toys began inching closer towards the Fazbear animatronics. C-16 transformed both arms in to cannons and waved them at the toys, keeping them at bay. Paul looked around to see that Chica and the traitor Tori were dead, he smiled. He then found the leopard guarding the door to pirates cove. Paul realised that it was Fazbear wearing the leopard.

"You are out numbered!" Freddy yelled. Zach watched as the other trucks opened and and army of Endoskeletons walked out. "What the fu..." He said. Zach watched the army stood in place.

"Really count again?" Paul taunted. The small army flooded in the pizzeria, Zach moved to intercept them but was to slow.

The endoskeletons flooded C-16. C-16 protected his screen face with the battle mask. The Fazbear Animatronics watched on as C-16 was slowly over powered by the horde of endos. Vicky rushed to help her friend. "C-16!" Called Vicky. The endos flooded over her. "Vicky!" Foxy called. The endos flooded the animatronics. Vicky was dragged from the pizzeria in to the parking lot. C-16 was carried out to. Vicky was kicked and stepped on by the endos. "Help!" C-16 called, who was still standing but was hugely out numbered. "C-16!" Vicky's call was quiet but loud enough for C-16 to hear it. C-16 lost his footing, then an endo tackled him to the ground.

Back inside things weren't going well either. Golden Freddy and Freddy were back to back, surrounded by the endos. Golden Freddy had no idea how to use the C-16 body's weapons and was growing over powered. "Gold, leave me defend the people!" Freddy commanded his counterpart. "But Freddy!" "No, I can against endos you need to help Leonardo!" Freddy yelled. "Ok..." Golden Freddy whimpered he teleported from his friend.

Freddy managed to hold his own for a few seconds then, his arm was grabbed by a endo he tried to pull away but another endo joined him. Freddy's arm tore from the socket, Freddy screamed in pain. The bodiless arm was used as a club to beat down on Freddy.

Zach couldn't fire his rail gun, if he hit C-16 or Vicky he wouldn't live with that fact. Endos were swarming his postion, climbing the building, he needed to move from the top of the building. Zach thought the best way was falling to the ground and helping C-16, then Vicky. Zach felt the pain of his legs buckling under him as he landed. He drew a knife and spear and put the rail gun away. He cleared some room around C-16 who shot back up. "Try the heat weapon again!" Zach demanded. C-16 transformed his hand in to the heat beam gun. "Duck to the ground!" C-16 ordered to Zach. C-16 used both arms as heat guns and span around, vastly cutting the numbers. The pair helped the wounded fox stand again.

"Thanks..." Vicky said weakly. "I can use my weapons, my fists are super heated." C-16 said. "Let's cool some endos!" Vicky said, her cheer returning. The three were prepared to fight, but the endos stopped. The three were surprised. "What?" Zach said. Venom leaped in front of the three. "I'm going to squash the bug!" Zach said. "Calm down, or we shall kill your Friends!" Paul yelled. The toys pushed, lead and forced the other Fazbear animatronics to kneel at Paul's feet. Foxy, Mike and Velma were missing though. "Now I have your attention..." Paul was cut off by a sonic boom.

"Every body calm down, Relyin is back!" Relyin chanted. Relyin was hovering above the crowd, he then cut the thrusters and fell to the ground. The tar of the parking lot cracked under the force of the falling Relyin. "Boy join the rest or I'll kill Fazbear!" Venom said. "Sorry could you repeat that my Friends didn't hear that..." Relyin said. "Wait what?" Paul said as the roar of engines echoed above. A grey four engined ship loomed above. With in seconds a group of elite soldiers dropped down, guns blazing. The were from Relyins time, power armour and advanced weapons to prove it. 8 men, 1 brandishing a pair of pistols and a fancier armour, 4 were standard all equipped with assault rifles, 2 were armed with with rail guns and 1 had a heavy tri barrelled minigun.

"Every one meet my military's best. The grey Knights. Good entry guys!" Relyin said. "It was fun!" The one with dual pistols. Paul was shocked, but knew he was losing control of the situation. Paul yelled, "ATTACK THEM!" Relyin began helping the kneeling animatronics. The ship above revealed its array of weapons. "Ahh C-16 good to see your Alive!" The two pistol man said greeting C-16 like an old Friend. "Captain Neil Owens, it is a pleasure to see you!" C-16 said to the man. "Neyo, C-16 Neyo." Neyo said affirming his name. "Zapper tear them up!" Neyo commanded the trooper with the heavy mini gun. Zach saw that this man had no skin showing from his armour. "You must be a TLR." Neyo said to Zach

The return of Relyin and his troops had definitely helped the group.


	32. Chapter 31: The final Battle part 3

**Hey guys.**

**A few things.**

**I wrote this chapter six times over, one had Freddy die and one had Relyin murder Paul in cold blood, this is the best write up in my opinion.**

**There will be one more chapter then I will began the sequel, which I have named THE TRUE KILLER. (Inception Bwah) **

Venom Vs C-16. The two locked in battle. C-16 was burning the cotton flesh of the arachnid, with the super heated fists. Using he's strong arms Venom stabbed at C-16's masked head. C-16 caught the arms and ripped the pair off. Venoms eyes opened wide in surprise and pain. The two threw a punch, the fists collided in mid air. Venoms fist was mangled by the raw power C-16 could dish out.

Parrio and Vicky were evenly matched. Vicky swung hard at Parrio's jaw, Parrio ducked her head and then countered by punching Vicky in the ribs. "I'm going to kill you! Just like you did to Chika!" Parrio's voice was full of vengeance. She swung hard at Vicky's chest, the full force of the fist knocking Vicky back. Vicky wiped the blood like motor oil, that dripped from her mouth away and taunted Parrio to attack her. Parrio leaped at Vicky.

Relyin and the squad were clearing the large number of Endos. One got close enough to captain Neyo, it swung for the trooper but was blasted to a heap of smoking Mechanical failure. The heavy trooper was creating a rather massive pile of destroyed Endos.

Mike, Foxy and Velma had sealed them self in Mikes office. The glass had shattered and the endos were getting in. "Mike help!" Foxy was being pulled from the office. A hand was firmly holding Foxy's eye socket, causing the pirate pain.

"Bonnie were is Mike?" Relyin asked the bunny. "He went in his office..." "I'll go help him, Neyo follow me." Relyin commanded. Neyo had grappled with endo, he crushed the head then threw it aside to follow Relyin. The pair ran in side the pizzeria. Neyo fired his two pistols madly, each shot exploding the head of an endo. Relyin span around, his two blades sliced up endos like sushi. The two shot and cleared their way to the office. The window Velma had chosen to defend suddenly cleared up when Neyo pulled an endo away from it. He went to shoot it, no shot just the click of a trigger. Velma was shocked by this powered armoured brute coming to her window. "Mind finishing that thing off for me?" Neyo asked politely. "Ummm... Sure." Velma said. She shot the endo. "Thanks!" Neyo said as he climbed through the window.

He pressed past, the suprised Mike and opened the door release. A dead endo fell into the office followed by Relyin. "Mike, Velma, Foxy this is my second in command Captain Neil Owens, please call him Neyo." Relyin introduced. "What are you some space marine?" Foxy said in a joke tone. Neyo thought hard for a second then said,"nah" "Now come on we have to help the others!" Relyin commanded. The five ran out side.

Vicky had knocked Parrio to the ground. She pinned the bird to the ground. "For Chica ..." Vicky said as she punched the bird in the head. "For Tori..." Vicky banged Parrio's head to the ground. "For Chika!" Parrio had stabbed her hand through Vicky's chest. Vicky gasped as the flow of Blood like oil began filling her mouth and staining her fur. Parrio rolled the vixen off her, her fist was stained red.

C-16 saw Vicky coughing blood and lying in a pool of Crimson. Venom use the distraction to slug C-16 in the head.

"You Killed Chika! Now it's your turn to die!" Parrio said. Vicky grew weaker with every passing moment, she began sobbing quietly. Parrio chuckled then put her bloody hand at Vicky's neck. "Sweet dreams!" Parrio said as Vicky's vision turned to black and white. "I was going to say the same thing." Neyo appeared behind the bird. Before Parrio could react, Neyo shot the bird's head. She dropped dead next to Vicky. Foxy kneeled at Vicky's side. "Vicky stay with us!" He said tears balling in his eyes. "Please, I... I love you!" "I'm not going any where..." Vicky said weakly. Foxy held Vicky close. "Her cores fractured..." Neyo said. "Hmmm..." Neyo pulled a battery cell from a clip on his belt and cut it open. The battery's energy dripped on to Vicky's core. Vicky felt a little more alive.

C-16 was pissed now, eyes red as his glowing fists. Venom swung hard C-16 pushed past him then held onto his back. C-16 tore open Venoms back and began ripping the layers between the endo and Venoms core away. Finally the glowing yellow cord was revealed. "Please allow me to die fairly!" Venom begged. "Fair! Fair like Parrio stabbing through Vicky's chest!" C-16 roared. "I would have gave her the death she deserved, fast and quick." Venom protested. C-16 was about to tear the core from Venom when Eddy stopped him. "C-16 allow me." Eddy said. C-16 stepped off Venom. Eddy reached Inside and tore the AI chip out, with Venoms words echoing in his ears.

"One day we could sit down and talk together."

"Sure," Eddy whispered to himself as he placed Venoms Chip in his costume.

Freddy ripped the head from Toy Freddy and shoved it over Toy Bonnie's, killing both.

Bonnie tore Toy Foxy's jaw from the hinges then crushed it back into his mouth, frying the toys Chip.

The animatronics, the people and the grey Knights loomed around Paul cornering him. Mike placed his shot gun on the ground and walked towards the scared shitless Paul. Vicky was still hurt bad but had been helped by Neyo, Foxy and C-16 helped her stand. Velma approached after Mike. "Paul, I've spoken a lot with my friends..." Mike said. "Please don't hurt me." Paul squealed. "Even though you have caused us a lot of pain..." Foxy called out looking towards Vicky. The grey Knights still aimed their weapons at Paul's head. Paul closed his eyes and waited for the cold embrace of death. "We would like you join us in our staff," Paul's eyes opened to find Mike's hand open. The grey Knights lowered their weapons confused. "But why?" Paul asked still confused. "Because to really change some one love works better then threats and death." Freddy said. Relyin almost objected to that, but was stopped by Neyo.

Paul looked around at the Animatronics who were all smiling. He spoke

"Yes, I would love to."


	33. Chapter 32: A happyshock end

**Hey guys it's the final Chapter.**

**Thansk to everyone for reading my story. I will be writing sequel, I have started. It's Called THE TRUE KILLER.**

**Im still working on it's first chapter and it should be up soon. Keep an eye out for it. I've still got to make some art for the cover aswell. Yes I'm an artist.**

**To all you who read this story thanks we got 50000 views!**

Three weeks later.

The grey Knights happily helped out the renovations and with their tech they had built back the pizzeria much better and faster then ever. Relyin purchased the next door building and had it demolished to make mor room for a bigger two storied pizzeria. The animatronics were repaired and turned off during the building process. Relyin, C-16 and Paul had some fun upgrading them. Relyin resurrected Chica and Tori but hadn't turned them on yet.

The improved pizzeria's second floor was a comfortable living area for the animatronics, C-16 even got a charging station built.

12 am.

Mike walked in to the pizzeria and flicked on the lights. "Hi Mike!" Vicky greeted walking out from Pirates cove. "Ahoy Mikey!" Foxy greeted. Freddy, Bonnie and Eddy waved to Mike. Golden Freddy appeared in front of Mike, "Bazinga!" Goldie said. "You like that TV to much.

Out side the Pizzeria Relyin had brought the new Chica and Tori over. He walked in followed by the excited pair. "Chica! Tori!" Golden Freddy said surprised. Bonnie and Chica ran to each other, locking arms in contact.

"How?" Paul asked Relyin. "Their AI chips weren't damaged." Mike was honestly surprised. Vicky and Tori hugged. Relyin realised he had rebuilt Tori so she looked to much like Vicky again. "Ha Twins!" Foxy commented. "Yeah, sorry..." Relyin said. "Nah it's fine, we are like sisters now!" Vicky said. Tori screamed when she saw Paul. "It's ok she's with us now." Freddy said placing a calming hand on her shoulder. Leonardo and C-16 appeared from up stairs. "Who is the cat?" Chica asked. "Fazbear, he's now Leonardo." Eddy said. "Good to see the chef is back!" Leonardo said jokingly.

Neyo dropped down from up stairs. "Relyin we are going to go, Zach's coming with want to come?" Neyo asked. "You should stay, dude!" Bonnie said. "Nah I need to manage my military, if you want to get in touch Mikes got my number," Relyin said. Vicky stopped Relyin on his way up, saying, "Thanks for all you have done." She gave Relyin a good by e hug. "Don't mention it," Relyin said. Chica joined in the hug, followed by everyone. "Wow, did not no I was this good to you guys." Relyin commented. "We will all miss you!" Freddy said. "Almost forgot Eddy I left something for you in my warehouse!" Relyin called as he ran up stairs. "Cya Later Guys!"

All the animatronics called bye as the ships engines hummed to life. "You going to miss him?" Vicky asked C-16. "No, my other bodies are with him." C-16 said emotionlessly. Foxy gave him a friendly punch to the arm, "you miss him." "I'm going to go see what's in his ware house," Eddy said. "Let me come with you." Tori said. The fox and eagle wondered out. "Wonder what he left them?" Mike said. "I don't know, could be anything knowing Relyin." C-16 said. Chica and Bonnie kissed. "I'm glad your alive." Bonnie said.

Eddy found two boxes both with Jeremy written in faded black marker. Eddy kneeled down at the first box which had been recently resealed with duck tape. "Open it already!" Tori said jokingly. Eddy got a knife left on a bench and began cutting the box open. Eddy was happily surprised on what was in the box. A shiny white box with purple strip. Eddy tapped the lid of the Box. It opened slightly to white eyes pealed out. "Jeremy?" A feminine voice asked from the box. "It's me marionette." Eddy said the box sprung open. The White faced red cheeked marionette leaped out. "You have been stuffed?" Marionette said sadly. "Yes, but I'm happy. Also I'm now Eddy. " Marionette was a lot shorter then Eddy only reaching his chest. The pair hugged. "Hi I'm Victoria the Vixen, please call me Tori." Tori said. "I am Marionette or Puppet." Marionette called. "How bout I call you Mari." Tori said happily. "Ok." Eddy opened the other box revealing balloon boy. "B.B" Eddy said. Balloon boy sprung to life and high five Eddy. "Long time no see!" BB said. "You to bud." "How you know these two, Eddy?" Tori watch at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in 1987, before I was stuffed these two were my favourite animatronics." Eddy said. "Those bastard Toys stuffed him in a suit and left me for dead. I hope ever bought them is still alive." Marionette said. "He is," Tori said.

"The boy with star prints worked wonders for me." Marrionette said. "Yeah, his name is Relyin." Tori said. "I would like meet him." Marrionette said. "That might be hard, he went home." Eddy said. Marrionette nodded. "Are we in the pizzeria?" BB asked. "No this is Relyins ware house." Eddy said. "We can go there Now."

Freddy looked out of the window, into the dark parking lot. Two head lights shined into the window. "There's someone in the car park?" Freddy said surprised. The car the head lights came from was a deep purple.

The four coming back from Relyin's ware house saw the purple car that had pulled up near Relyin's mangled muscle car. "Who would that be?" Tori asked Eddy. "I don't know?" Eddy said confused.

The car door swung open. A man with purple skin and purple night watch uniform stood out side the car. His sunken pure white eyes shone in the darkness and burnt a image into Freddy's head.

Freddy was reminded of a time when he was a teenager not this animatronic bear. He was running around the pizzeria when a yellow Freddy made me follow him to the back room. Five other teens had been brought here. The yellow Freddy suit slumped to the ground and a the purple man appeared standing over the old suit.

Freddy knew who it was, it was the killer.

J


	34. Sequel!

**Hey Guys The Sequel is up!**

**Just for Lols, I'm going to write a little joke chapter here**

"Our time in After the seventh night is over!" Relyin announced. "I here that!" Zach said. The two were lieing in lawn chairs. "Cheers mate!" Relyin held his drink out to Zach. The drinks clinked together. "You know what's funny?" Zach asked. "What?" Relyin asked. "The Other Guy didn't mention me in the chapter the final battle part 3!" "What did you do?" Relyin asked. Zach spoke, "I caught on sleep! Being a side kick is hard work." "Side kick?" Relyin said sitting up. "I thought I was you side kick!" Relyin said to Zach. "How bout we partners?" Zach said, holding out a fist. Relyin crashed his fist against Zach's, "Hell yeah!" Relyin and Zach bothe relaxed back. "Sun shine and lawn chairs!" Zach acclaimed. Zach's WIC and WMC got alerts.

To Zach and Relyin

Get your asses out of those chairs we got a sequel to write!

From TheOtherGuy1108

"Son of a bitch!" Relyin said.


End file.
